Masked
by LuckilyCharmedGirl
Summary: *Chapters 18 & 19* Cole has been trapped in a bad deal by the Avatars. Leo, Piper, and Paige are still trying to figure everythin out. Phoebe, pregnant and with amnesia, is trapped in another world.
1. Coming Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. I don't pretend to owned Charmed or its characters. I'm just writing this story for my own amusement. It takes into account all of season five before the season finale... if there is anything wrong call me on it and I'm sorry._  
  
**Masked**   
  
Paige felt someone shimmer in behind her. She turned, mouth agape at who she saw. Cole.  
Piper! Piper! Paige screamed for her eldest sister. Phoebe! Piper!  
Phoebe isn't home, Cole stated flatly, shifting the bundle in his arms.  
Wait... what? Paige turned towards him, putting a hand on her hip. How do you know?   
She's right here, Cole nodded towards the bundle in his arms. Paige, curiosity piqued, looked in his arms. Indeed, she saw a girl who looked exactly like Phoebe... the only difference being her body was battered and bruised and you could see every one of her bones. She was that thin.  
Paige gasped and backed up. She soon regained her composure though. You're dead! And she still lives here!  
Phoebe hasn't lived here since before she accepted to be queen of the Underworld. He bowed his head. When I found her... the real Phoebe... the demon... His voice choked. The demon... he told me that she was pregnant, but... but she lost the baby. Tears dripped down his face as he looked up at Paige.  
Paige turned towards the kitchen entrance. You stay here, she said turning to Cole. I'm going to find Piper.  
Can I got put her on the couch?   
Paige replied, grumpily leading him out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.  
Cole gingerly placed the girl on the couch. Paige, still not convinced that she was Phoebe, stomped up the stairs.   
Piper! Leo! Paige, angry and out of breath appeared in the doorway of their bedroom.  
Piper responded by handing Wyatt to Leo. The courser demon's back?  
Paige shook her head.   
Piper looked at her sister, eyes huge. Phoebe's gonna...  
Paige, before Piper could say anymore, grabbed Piper's hand. Leo followed at a safe distance, Wyatt in his arms.  
Paige led Piper over to the couch.  
Piper looked, mouth open, at her fragile and beaten baby sister. She then turned on Cole. How could you? You... you sicko!  
Cole handed the phone to Piper. Call Phoebe.  
Piper glared at him, but took the phone for some reason. Piper asked surprised. Phoebe answered. What do I want? Piper glanced from cole to the battered Phoebe-look-a-like on the couch. Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you to finish your column. I'm sick of Elise calling here. Piper laughed nervously. Yup. Love you too. Bye.  
Piper turned to Paige. Paige nodded and Piper froze the room. She unfroze Leo.  
I'll check with the Elders, Leo said, orbing out.  
You think that's her? Piper gestured to the crumpled form on the couch.  
Is she frozen? Paige asked.  
She's unconscious, Piper said pointedly.  
Paige agreed. Unfreeze Cole.  
Piper sighed and gestured.  
You didn't have to freeze me, Cole said sitting down the with a sigh. I won't hurt you.  
Yeah right, Paige rolled her eyes. We've all heard that one. Piper got into a defensive stance. What's your story buddy?  
Cole smiled grimly. I joined the Avatars and created that stupid alternate reality. Then I was vanquished... or so I thought. The Avatars gave me a deal. I give them all my powers and they give me life as Cole/Belthazor.  
Good deal, Paige interrupted with a whistle.  
Cole gave her an annoyed look. That woman, he frowned, I knew she wasn't Phoebe. I needed something to believe and it was that Phoebe was out there somewhere... not the woman who hated me in San Francisco. So I searched. He cocked his head towards the couch. And I found. That's the real Phoebe.  
How do you know? Paige sneered. She come running into your arms?  
You don't think we know our own sister? Piper threw in.  
At some times? He paused. No. You don't think that's the real Phoebe? Okay. I don't care. Just have Leo heal her and we'll leave.  
Piper said, calling Leo. He orbed in.  
He's the real Cole for sure, Leo said.  
Piper turned her back to Cole, disgusted. Whatever. He his little girlfriend. I'm going to get Wyatt. She left to get her son, who had been happily orbed into his crib by Leo earlier.  
I can't heal evil, Leo said, a note of sadness in his voice.  
She's not evil. She's Phoebe, Cole maintained.  
You need to let go, Cole. Paige shook her head sadly. She also left the room.  
She's Phoebe! Cole cried.  
Well she's not evil, Leo said, beginning to heal the girl. Cole knelt down by her side as Leo continued healing her.  
Her eyes fluttered open. she asked, weakly. She shut her eyes again.  
Cole said his thanks to Leo and helped her to her unsteady feet. He held her tight and shimmered them both away.  
==============================================================================  
They didn't believe it was me? Phoebe asked. They didn't believe it was me? Tears dripped down her face.  
No they didn't. Cole answered. He gave her a hug and rolled over to face her.   
Phoebe rubbed the tears out of her eyes with the sleeves of her pink pajamas.  
It had been two months since Cole left the Halliwell manor that day. She asked almost every day the same question: They didn't believe it was me?  
Go to sleep, Cole said sleepily.  
Phoebe mubled, hugging Cole  
==============================================================================  
The seed of doubt had been planted into the minds of Piper and Paige. Leo tried to get them for a long time to summon Cole and talk to him about it, but they refused.  
Piper slipped into her sister's room. Do you remember that time when Prue stole your favorite shirt and gave it to her friend?  
Phoebe didn't look up from her computer screen. Uhuh. Sure. Whatever.  
Maybe we should call Cole, Piper whispered to Paige as she shut the door to Phoebe's bedroom.  
We don't even know where he lives, Paige pointed out.  
Piper countered.  
============================================================================== I can't go to work... I can't go to the club... I can't go anywhere, Phoebe sighed exasperatedly, flipping through the TV channels.  
We could move, Cole suggested.  
Phoebe said with a sigh. They'll come around. They'll realize it isn't me. That she, Phoebe pointed to the television, where a picture of Ask Phoebe at the charity ball with her new beau, flashed acrossed the screen, isn't me.  
Yeah, yeah they will, Cole said, not believing what he said. They had this conversation at least once a week. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. I'll be back. Call me if you need anything.  
She stole my powers too, Cole. You know that? Phoebe asked.  
Yeah. I know that. Cole turned off the TV. Phoebe look... you have to realize that you don't have your powers and your sisters... they think that she is you.  
But she isn't, Phoebe protested.  
I know that and you know that, but they don't. Cole squeezed her hands.   
Shouldn't they know? Phoebe asked, sadly.  
Maybe. Maybe they should, but... We'll talk about this later, okay? I've got to get to work.  
Phoebe and Cole both stood up.  
Be careful and call me if you need anything, Cole gave her another hug and kiss.   
I know. I know. Phoebe gave a small smile. You be careful and call me if you need anything.  
Cole laughed. Paperwork might attack me.  
It could. Never know. Phoebe laughed and waved to him as the elevator doors shut. She then collapsed onto the couch. She wondered how they could confuse that woman with her. She was going to ask Cole if he'd come with her to see her sisters that night.  
============================================================================== I had the best day today! Phoebe walked in the front door, greeting her two sisters.  
Meet a guy? Piper asked, happily.  
A particular guy? Paige asked, pointedly.  
Phoebe looked at Paige baffled, but ignored her. Piper elbowed her   
youngest sister. I met the cutest guy today! He's sweet and smart and... fantastic.  
Paige, ignoring the warning elbowing, continued. Is he tall?  
I guess, Phoebe replied with a shrug.  
Is he a lawyer? Paige asked, stepping a few feet away from Piper.  
Phoebe shook her head, confused. No. A news anchor... the one on channel three.  
He's cute, Piper agreed.  
Who's cute? Leo walked in from the kitchen.  
Piper said automatically with a smile. And the new guy Phoebe met.  
A new guy? I thought that you were dating...  
That's over, Phoebe cut Leo off quickly. I have to go finish my column. Call me if you need anything! Phoebe bounced happily upstairs.  
You almost spilled the beans, Paige! Piper turned on her sister. She doesn't need to know!  
She has a right to know, Paige said in a much quieter voice. We don't even that's Phoebe anyway.  



	2. Discoveries

_Disclaimer: It's on the first chapter if you want to see it. Basically I don't own Charmed.  
A/N: Julie... she was Cole's old assitant.... anything before Queen-of-the-Underworld-Phoebe was her... anything after was just someone she had pose to be her.  
_**Masked   
Chapter 2: Discoveries  
  
** Phoebe ran towards the door as he walked in, a smile on her face. I think I figured it out! She waved a notebook in the air. Here read, she handed him the notebook.  
It's just scribbling, Cole looked over the paper.  
I don't have my glasses. Phoebe blushed. It basically says that I think that she stole my powers.  
We know that, Cole put his briefcase away.  
Let me finish! And I came up with a ton of reasons why she's not affected by Piper or Paige's powers.  
How much is a ton? Cole hung his coat in the closet.  
Phoebe bit her lip. Cole was about to say something, but she cut him off. Yeah I know I need to narrow it down. Did you find anything out?  
He sat down and shook his head. Not really. Whoever she is she's covering her tracks very, very well.  
Phoebe sighed and sat down next to him. We'll figure it out. I'm not worried about it.  
Yeah you are. And you should be, Cole replied.  
Phoebe smiled. Well the good thing is that evenwithout my powers I can protect myself. If Piper lost hers than she's be lost. I couldn't rely on them that much so... I'm good.  
Yeah you are, Cole agreed with a contented smile.  
==================================  
I can't believe that, Piper said as Paige walked into the kitchen.  
I said it two days ago, Paige said with a sigh.  
I know my own sister, Paige, and that's her, Piper said, referring to Phoebe, who was at work.  
She's my sister too, Piper, Paige said, miffed.  
Piper's voice and look softened. I know that, Paige. You are my sister. I don't doubt that and neither does Phoebe.  
I know, I know. They hugged.  
==================================  
Why are you all dressed up? Cole asked, referring to the black skirt, lavender shirt, and fancy black shoes that Phoebe were wearing.  
I was thinking... Phoebe began. She smoothed out her skirt. Sit down, Cole.   
Cole refused.  
Fine, but I'm sitting down. Phoebe did so. Staring at her shoes she continued. I was thinking... maybe... maybe you could take me to see my sisters?  
I can't, he said sadly, clasping Phoebe's hand in his own. They'd try to kill me and maybe you. They think that she's Phoebe and think that you're just a shapeshifter most likely.  
Phoebe sighed. All right, but I'm going to be angry at them when they figure out it isn't me. They both tried to laugh, but only ended up hugging, comforting each other.  
==================================  
Elise burst through the door of her office. Do you have the column?  
I have six... for weeks in advance, Phoebe handed them over to a smile.  
Elise looked at the papers in her hand, eyes almost popping out of her head.   
Phoebe smiled. Wow's right. Since I'm done can I just not come for a while? To work I mean?  
Elise frowned and shook her head. I still need you here. We'll probably give you some extra articles and you'll have to fix proofreading mistakes on these.  
Phoebe waved her hand in front of Elise's face.   
Elise said with a smile, walking out of the office.  
Phoebe smirked at her back and morphed into a blond girl. Her blond hair fell straight down her back and she was much taller than Phoebe. Her name? Julie  
==================================  
Kaia sat in a cave in the underworld, playing with her braids. Her sister had brought her back from the dead and, sure, she was grateful, but it was really boring down here.  
Julie shimmered in. I was sick of trying to do the job like the real Halliwell twit so I just passed in everything I needed.  
Was it good advice? Kaia sat straight in her chair now.  
Julie threw a small fireball near Kaia. Doesn't matter. What matters is that the real Halliwell's back. We need to find her and imprison her again.  
Remind me why we're doing this, Kaia asked.  
We kidnapped her at first so that she'd miscarry. Plus we had to engineer things the way we wanted them. Then the boss just had fun with her, torturing and all. Now we have to kidnap her so that my cover isn't blown.  
Then what? Kaia popped another stick of bubblegum into her mouth.  
Julie sighed, exasperated. Then we destroy them with all the knowledge we have about them. We destroy Piper's child and keep his power. I torture Phoebe and lock her in an alternate dimension. Then I keep Cole.  
He's more powerful than you, Kaia said.  
He's only Belthazor now, Julie snapped.  
No he isn't. He lied to the sisters. I asked one of the Oracles.  
Their visions are fuzzy, Julie shot back, denying the truth. They're wrong.  
You're wrong, Kaia countered and in a flash, due to Julie, she was only a pile of smoke.  
Julie laughed. You're wrong.  
==================================  
Paige looked at her notebook. She had started writing all the differences between before-queen Phoebe and after. She was starting to believe Cole.  
Before Queen  
- not overboard on work  
- in love with Cole  
- very naive  
- more magic oriented  
  
After  
- work, work, and more work  
- hates Cole (??)  
  
Paige sighed at that one. She had the feeling that Phoebe would be angry at Cole whether he was the real one or not. She continued down the list  
  
- less magic oriented  
- not with her family that much  
- way crazier dress sense  
  
Paige laughed. Phoebe's dressing had always been a little funny, but after Cole died it became absolutely crazy. She wasn't sure if that had anything to do with anything, but she wrote it down nonetheless.  
==================================  
Piper sighed. She was thinking of using Wyatt to see if they were living with the real Phoebe, but then she thought back to the Crone. She's fooled Wyatt and she didn't look like any of them!  
Piper stirred the potion. She had concocted it this morning. She called it the Unmasking Potion and was thinking of writing in the book. She thought it was that good.  
She planned to throw it at her unsuspecting sister as she walked in the door.  
==================================  
Paige! Get down here! Piper yelled up the stairs.  
I'm here! Stop yelling! Paige orbed in next to her sister.  
You don't think that Phoebe's really Phoebe do you? Piper cornered her.  
No I don't. Paige stood her ground.  
I'm going to prove that she is. Piper waved the potion vial in the air, the violet liquid inside sloshing from side to side. I'm going to throw this at her when she comes home. If it's really Phoebe nothing will happen... if it's not....  
Hey, guys! Phoebe's voice made them both turn and stare. She looked at them and laughed. What? Demon's behind me?  
She turned and Piper launched the potion at her.


	3. Action

_Author's Note: Sorry that the formatting may be a little messed up. I'm new at this. Review! :-)))  
Does anyone besides me think that Paige should be the middle child? I think that she's more middle-child-material.  
In this fanfic Paige is still a social worker and is still the youngest Halliwell.  
If I'm screwed up on the timeline of when Phoebe found out that she was pregnant I'm sorry!!!  
  
_**Masked  
Chapter 3: Action  
**  
  
Here goes nothing, Piper whispered to herself as the potion flew through the air.  
It landed and shattered at Phoebe's feet. She was turned around by now and a look of disgust crossed her face.  
The Phoebe-guise fell away revealing Julie. You'll pay for this... witch!  
Piper said sadly. Yeah I am a witch. Proud of it. She motioned to blow Julie up, but Cole's old assitant shimmered away in time.  
So that was really Phoebe? That girl that Cole had? Paige asked the obvious in awe.  
Piper responded sorrowfully. She turned away without another word and slowly made her way up the stairs.  
==================================  
Cole shimmered into the penthouse, a grin upon his face. I found out who was faking to be you!  
Phoebe ran up to him and gave him a hug. They both laughed with happiness.  
You know my old assistant, Julie? Her. Cole's tone was serious now.  
Phoebe frowned. I always hated her, she responded. I'm surprised that she didn't kidnap me herself though.  
Guess what else, Cole could barely contain his excitement now.  
What? What? Phoebe hit him, though not very hard, in anticipation.  
Your sisters...  
Phoebe's eyes lit up with hope.  
They found out that she wasn't you.   
Phoebe let out a whoop of joy and ended up crying. She kissed Cole. I can go home, Cole. I can go home. She sniffled and looked up at him, happiness seizing every one of her features. Can we go home?  
Cole replied softly, shimmering them both out of the penthouse.  
==================================  
Paige jumped back and landed on her rear as Cole shimmered into view.   
Cole replied. It's me.  
And me! Phoebe jumped out from behind him.   
Tears dripped down Paige's face.   
Phoebe Halliwell. That's my name. She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug.  
I'm so sorry. I thought... I thought... Paige couldn't finish...she was crying too much.  
It's okay. Even Cole thought that she was me. Phoebe hugged her younger sister harder. Where's Piper?  
Paige responded, disengaging herself from her sister. She's changing Wyatt I think.  
Phoebe asked. Leo Wyatt?  
No... no... Wyatt, Paige responded.  
Wyatt who? Phoebe looked from her sister to Cole. Wyatt Earp?  
I didn't tell her, Cole said to Paige. She nodded.  
Didn't tell me what?  
Paige grasped her sister's hands in her own, Piper had a baby boy... Wyatt.  
I missed it? Tears welled anew in her eyes.  
Paige nodded.   
Well he's here now! Phoebe responded, trying to be happy. Nothing was going to damper this moment for her... nothing.  
Piper! Piper! Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and ran up the stairs, both giggling.  
==================================  
Leo orbed in behind Cole. I'm sorry, he apologized to the tall half-demon.  
You don't need to apologize to me, he said, not turning around. Phoebe maybe, but not me.  
Leo stepped in front of Cole. I should have know that it wasn't her. I'm not allowed to heal evil. How'd it happen?  
Cole gave a wry smile. he answered.  
==================================  
Paige tapped with her left hand softly on the bedroom door. Paige's right hand firmly grasped Phoebe's.   
Piper opened the door and turned on some lights.  
Phoebe's home! Paige announced as Phoebe hugged Piper.  
Phoebe started crying again, but Piper was unusally stiff.  
I'm sorry, Piper said to Phoebe.  
Oh you don't need to be! Phoebe cried, squeezing both Piper's hand and Paige's.  
But I do! Piper snatched her hand away from Phoebe's grasp and back up, livid. When Prue died I was supposed to be the one to take care of this family and look what I did!  
Piper, honey... Phoebe began.  
Don't you dare tell me that it's all right, Phoebe! Piper shouted. It's not okay! I'm a failure! I saw you... that day! Cole brought you here and I didn't believe that it was you! You were bloodied and bruised and I turned away! You had just lost your child and I turned away!  
Phoebe asked. She remembered vividly some things from her incarceration, but other things were still blurry. She was so knocked out most of the time. It had been tough. I lost a child? She backed up a step, the smile gone from her face. Tears welled in her eyes. I... I think that I'm going to ask Cole to bring me home, she said flatly. She loosed her hand from Paige's and walked out the door without another word.  
Piper put her head in her hands. Paige just stared after her sister.  
==================================  
Phoebe tugged on his arm, a void look on her face.   
What sweetie? He looked at her face worringly.  
I want to go home, she said, taking his hand.  
You are home, Phoebe. Cole looked at Leo. The whitelighter nodded.  
She needs some time to adjust. It's been a long time and it's going to take a while for them to reconnect without guilt, Leo advised with a nod.  
Phoebe whispered out of the blue.  
Cole asked.  
No... I lost it. I lost a child, Phoebe whispered, a haunted look in her eyes.  
Bring her back tomorrow. We'll talk. All of us. That's means you too, Cole, Leo said.   
Cole nodded with a sigh and, hugging Phoebe, who was in tears by now, shimmered away.  
==================================  
Paige asked. Why'd you tell her? About the child?  
I figured she knew, Piper replied, her head still in her hands.  
Paige shifted Wyatt to her other hip. You need to get over this hump Piper... fast. She looked stony faced at her sister. If not for you than do it for Phoebe. She needs us to help her get over her hump. Think how much time she's missed. Think about how much she's lost. We need to talk her and get her to tell us what happened when she was gone. We need to know why and she needs to get it out of her system. Otherwise, Paige looked grim, it will eat her from the inside.  
Piper looked up with a mix of awe and determination. You know so much, Paige. She gave a look of pride to her sister. Thank you. We're going to help through this.  
Paige sat down next to Piper and smile, feeling closer than ever. Yeah we will.   
==================================  
We lost a child, Cole, Phoebe cried into his shoulder, rubbing her wedding band in between her fingers.  
I know. I didn't want to tell you, Cole hugged her and sat down, forcing her to sit down also. It wasn't going to do any good.   
You were doing what you thought was right, Phoebe sobbed.  
Tears dripped down Cole's face. It's horrible, he said.  
Phoebe gave him a kiss. Yes it is, but we'll survive.  
  
  



	4. Reunion

A/N: Seeing that I live off reviews.if you're reading this please review. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reviewing svata2004, Evil Angel, and Danielle! By the way. Julie killed Kaia in chapter 2.  
  
Masked  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion  
  
Piper ran around the house, putting hors d'oeuvres everywhere. She smoothed her hair and fixed the fresh flowers she had put in a vase before running up the stairs. "She's going a little overboard isn't she?" Paige remarked, fixing the dress that Piper had made her wear. Leo shrugged. "She feels guilty and nervous. Phoebe might be an entirely different person than the one we used to know." Paige sighed. "I hope not."  
  
===================================  
  
"Do you think that this is okay?" Phoebe pulled a sky blue sweater over her head and examined herself in the mirror to see if they matched her white pants. "You look fine," Cole replied, coming out of the bathroom. "They won't care what you look like anyway." Phoebe shrugged, annoyed at how loose the sweater was. Cole had shimmered into the manor one day and had gotten it for her. It was her favorite, but now it seemed two sizes two big. She'd lost a lot of weight when she was kidnapped by the demon. "Are you sure that you don't want to move back in with your sisters?" Cole asked for the umpteenth time. "Yeah," Phoebe replied. "I'm not ready. I just missed so much. I have to get to know them again. It's so weird." Cole came behind her and hugged her. They stayed like that for a while.  
  
====================================  
  
"How's Wyatt look?" Piper handed her son to Leo. "Fine! He looks fine!" Paige shouted suddenly. "Calm down!" Piper, irked, responded coldly, "I just want everything to be perfect." Paige, sorry for her previous outburst, gave her older sister a hug. "Everything will be perfect once Phoebe is here." They smiled and hoped.  
  
====================================  
  
"You ready to go?" Cole glanced at his watch. Phoebe checked herself in the mirror once more. "I think so." She sighed, rubbing her wedding band between her fingers and she was wont to do when she was nervous. "Yeah," she finally replied. Cole enveloped her in a hug and they shimmered out.  
  
====================================  
  
It had been six months. Phoebe still hadn't given them all the details of what happened to her and her powers still hadn't been found. Surprisingly, not too many demons took advantage of the fact that it was only the power of two for now. They had faced a few low-level demons, but that was about it. Paige was suspicious, but grateful for this and Piper didn't want to jinx it. "Do you think she'll move back in?" Paige asked, over a cup of coffee. "Maybe," Piper said, shaking out the paper and looking over the "Ask Jennifer" column. "I really don't like Jennifer as much as Phoebe." Paige hummed. "Neither do I. I may be a little biased, but I think that Phoebe gave better advice." Piper nodded, taking a sip of coffee. "Well we did encourage her to quit her job." "She needs time and I'm sure Elise will give it back to her if she needs it. Phoebe was much more popular than her replacement." Paige smoothed some more jam on a biscuit before taking a bite. "We're meeting for lunch at noon," Piper reminded her sister. "Here?" Paige asked. "No, Paige. Café Charles," Piper answered, slightly annoyed. She'd told Paige so many times. "Got ya!" Paige threw her extra coffee in the sink and ran up the stairs. "I'll meet you at noon!" Piper laughed at her sister, unaware of the glowing yellow eyes behind her. 


	5. Underworld

_A/N: Review! Review! Review! C'mon... whether you love my story, hate my story, or say ah... it's okay I guess I want to know. Review... please! :-)  
  
_**Masked  
Chapter 5: Underworld  
  
**Julie paced around in one of the many caves of the Underworld, the clacking of her heels the only sound that resonated through the empty space. The only other person there was Gazana, a tall, brunette demon who had moved up the ranks and replaced Kaia. Julie, with a strange smile on her face, thought about why Kaia had reached that level anyway. Julie had reached it because of her smart thinking and ruthlessness. But Kaia? Julie had helped her move to this kind of position. Julie helped her because she wasn't a threat, but now Julie had killed her and a threat was there. That threat was named: Gazana.  
  
Julie glared at Gazana for a moment before continuing to pace. Gazana was a tall brunette with multiple powers and a cunning and vindictiveness that hadn't been seen for a long time. The only thing that Julie had over her was her numbers of powers. Julie had quite a few, the daughter of a powerful demon and a seductress.  
  
Gazana glanced up, her cold green eyes locking with Julie's watery blue ones. You want something? Gazana shook her right hand out, drying her nail polish. Gazana, deciding that waiting it to dry would take too long, fired a small fire ball at her hand, instantly drying the polish.  
  
Julie replied with her teeth clenched. Gazana smirked at her and then returned to looking at her nails, admiring the blood red color.  
  
Julie had been bothered the last two days that she still didn't know for whom she was working and that the stupid Halliwell witch was back with her family. It wasn't any stupid Halliwell witch either, it was the middle one -Phoebe. Julie hated her with a vengeance. She had gotten Cole. Julie was the one that deserved him, not that stupid witch.  
  
Julie had known Cole for longer than he remembered... she thought. Julie was under a different name then and her hair was a different color. Julie went under the name Ayana then and only worked as a seductress. She and Cole had only been together for a short time - talking and such. Julie, however, wanted something more. When the Seer went looking for a ingenious seductress to lure the new Source Julie went for the job and got it, easily. Cole was right when he said that demons couldn't love, but they certainly could lust. Julie smiled at the thought of that stupid Phoebe Halliwell dying at her hand.  
  
The seductress had been watching Cole ever since she met him. She was thrilled when she thought that he would be the one to devastate the side of good and annihilate the Charmed Ones, she felt entirely desolate when she found out that he had fallen in love with the witch, and she had been carefully plotting and planning ever since. What really annoyed her though was how the idiotic witch couldn't decide if she wanted to marry him or not. That's when she decided to move in. She had hired someone else to pretend to be her, Kaia, and pretended to be Phoebe beautifully for months - and no one was the wiser.  
  
Julie thought back to those months ago. She had hired a lower level demon by the name of Baranxes to kidnap the Halliwell and a while later was approached by the hooded man for who she worked for now. He offered her power - and Cole - in exchange for the witch and control of her future. It had worked fine and well until a lousy little demon, who had been guarding the witch, was scared by Cole and gave her back to him.  
  
She scowled at the thought. Thinking of your little Belthazor-welthazor? Gazana teased, her lips drooping down into a little pout.  
  
Julie fired an energy ball near her. she whispered.  
  
Gazana summoned a huge fire ball in her hand, the red and orange ball swirling and just hovering above her palm. Don't speak to me, she closed her hand, the ball dissipating in a whirl of smoke.  
  
Girls, girls, a cloaked figure reprimanded, coming out of the shadows.  
  
=====================================  
  
A black haired man walked through the caves of the Underworld. The tall and wiry man looked to be easy pickings in this world of vicious demons and unrelenting evil. However, he went through the caves untouched. Demons, upon seeing him, quickly hid or shimmered away. His appearance obviously hiding something. He sang a little song to himself that went like this:  
  
_I'm going to get you  
Like you got me  
Soon the light of day  
You just won't see  
  
_  
=====================================  
  
The black haired man came to the side of the cloaked figure a frown on his face. Are you causing trouble? He looked at the two demons.  
  
Gazana shrugged, leaning against the wall, her interest in her nails again. Julie, however, openly glared at Gazana. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked furious... and slightly nervous.  
  
I don't need you, you know that. So stop, the black haired man said. Suddenly his interest was caught by the red jewel that Julie wore around her neck. Tear dropped shaped he knew that he had seen it many years ago... on her.  
  
What's that? He approached her, prepared to seize it off her neck.  
  
She played with the stone, letting the thin gold cord it was on run through her fingers. Phoebe Halliwell's powers. She smiled. They're mine now. She should really have learned to control them.   
  
We can strike now! the cloaked figure bellowed at once. They are two weak to defeat me.  
  
We can get her now, but the other two? We have to wait until we are prepared. The middle one always had the weakest powers... He looked grim and added bitterly, In this lifetime.  
  
What about her demon boyfriend? Gazana glanced up. How do we finish him off?  
  
The black haired man laughed. He's only a demon... a half-demon!  
  
He's more powerful than that, Gazana replied, stepping out of the alcove she was leaning in to face the black haired man.  
  
the man swiftly turned his back to her, thinking the situation over.  
  
We kill her and make them watch... all of them, the cloaked figure suggested.  
  
That's the problem. That's why the Charmed Ones win. They vanquish a demon quickly and nothing more. The demons that come after them always want to torture, with good reason, but the stupid family members always swoop in at the last second. He paced around. We need to get them all at the same time... and be prepared. Otherwise it'll all be for naught.  
  
And we'll all be dead, Gazana said with a cold, empty laugh.  
  
I won't be, the black haired man replied, his voice quiet and deadly and his eyes steely cold. I've already done that._  
_


	6. Phoebe's Tale

_A/N: Thanks, Barb! In chapter 5 everyone found out where Phoebe's powers were. Julie's wearing this necklace in which Phoebe's powers are housed. We don't' know how she got them... yet. :-))  
  
_**Masked  
Chapter 6: Phoebe's Tale  
  
**Cole arrived back at the penthouse tired and quite ready to go to bed. He groaned as the elevator doors opened. The lights were all off. He didn't want to turn them on because by this time Phoebe would be asleep. She had been having trouble getting to sleep lately... nightmares he supposed. He put down his briefcase and threw his coat on the couch, debating whether or not he should shimmer into the bedroom when he heard Phoebe scream.  
  
Not even thinking now, Cole leapt over the table and ran into the bedroom he shared with Phoebe. Summoning a fireball in his hand he turned into the room. However, he quickly extinguished it when he looked.  
  
Phoebe sat straight up in bed, silent tears slipping down her lips. Oh sweetie, she heard Cole's voice and looked at him. She had been staring ahead before, but she hadn't seen Cole... she just saw her nightmares. Cole slipped his arms around her and they laid down. Cole hugged her and she just cried.  
  
Phoebe bit her lip and turned around to face Cole.   
  
He looked at her, concern in his eyes.  
  
Can I tell you? She asked, hoping he knew what she meant. She didn't want to elaborate.  
  
Of course, he knew exactly what she meant. He swept a lock of hair out of her hair and gave her an encouraging kiss as she began to tell her tale.  
  
_(A/N: The next bit is what Phoebe is telling Cole, but I'm just going to have it like she was going through it again... yeah.)_  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe smiled, listening to the ding of the elevator bell. She and Cole had just been married and she couldn't have been happier. Singing to herself, Phoebe put her bag down and slipped off her coat.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her. A pair of arms that were most definitely not Cole's. Before she had time to react she felt the cold blade of a knife dance dangerously on her throat.  
  
As whoever it was shimmered them both out she had one, inane, thought, _I wish I could orb._  
  
Phoebe turned to face her attacker, but found herself alone in a cave. She had to be in the Underworld. Going towards the unguarded entrance she was pushed back by an invisible force. Landing on her rear halfway across the room, she decided another plan of escape. LEO! LEO! She looked towards the ceiling, hoping to hear the wind-chime sound that came with orbing. She cursed under her breath and resigned to sitting on the floor until she could think of a spell to get her out.  
  
A half hour later she had it. The spell was perfect, she was sure it would get her out of here. Plus her sisters and Cole would find her gone and get her back. However she wanted to escape before it came to that. Crossing her fingers she said the spell, which she had repeated to herself several times.  
  
_Attacked by an unknown form  
I wish not to be forlorn  
Save me from this terrible place  
Send me home through time and space  
  
_Phoebe opened her eyes a few moments later. Nothing. Then it all went to black.  
  
She felt a throbbing pain at the back of her head. she asked, her voice groggy and her head spinning. she repeated.  
  
She heard a mocking voice from across the room. the voice said again. Look up, witch.  
  
Phoebe did as he said, shutting her eyes tightly. She felt the chains at her wrist, but didn't open her eyes yet.  
  
Afraid to look up, then? The man said with a snicker.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. She saw a tall, wiry blond haired man smiling at her, evil in his steely gray eyes. Oh she opens her eyes! He gave a laugh and sat down across from where she was chained. I do hope your comfortable. You'll be staying here... indefinitely. He smiled. He called.  
  
Phoebe saw Cole's hated, blond assistant shimmer in. Her brown eyes opened in shock. Cole's assistant was a demon? Phoebe wondered if her husband knew his secretary's secret identity. Get her blood for the spell, the blond man instructed.  
  
Julie, with a horrible smirk, stepped over to Phoebe. Phoebe's chains disappeared and she jumped in the air, levitating and ready to fight. Suddenly, however, her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and she found herself plummeting towards the ground. She noticed a boiling pot in the the corner of the cave as she felt herself black out again.  
  
Phoebe woke up a while later, the blond haired man's face less than inches away from hers. That was a doozy of a spell. Wasn't it? He summoned a fire ball and bounced in it in his hand.  
  
He fired the fire ball at her, searing her skin and causing a large hole in her shirt. He punched her on the arm. I'd like you to meet the demon who got you - Baranxes. A large, green demon with markings reminiscent of Belthazor's appeared.   
  
You called? The demon growled. Phoebe inadvertently shuddered... those marks were so much like Belthazor's.  
  
Oh look, the tall, blond man threw another fire ball - slightly larger than the last - at Phoebe, the little witch is scared of the demon! He and the demon both laughed.  
  
Phoebe tried to get up, but once again she found herself frozen. The green demon picked her up and promptly dropped her. Phoebe might have been frozen but she could feel the pain coursing through her body. She felt the bones that were broken and unwanted tears began to slip down her face.  
  
Oh she's crying, the man's face showed a look of concern, but it soon turned into a twisted smile. Phoebe slipped, naturally, into unconsciousness.   
  
She found herself awake again and wished that she would just fall unconscious again. Julie smiled at her. Oh! Your husband... he's dead, she remarked, a smile on her face, but sadness in her voice. Phoebe was pounded by a potion, a spell, and an energy ball before slipping into uncosciousness.  
  
That happended for days on end. The tall blond man would come and verbally abuse her, reducing Phoebe to a shell of her former self, and then physically abuse her and the world would fade to black again.  
  
The worst day, however, was the day that she begged for food. Morning sunshine, the blond haired man kissed her cheek and sat on the rock looking at her, a sadistic smile on her face. How are you?  
  
she croaked.   
  
You want this? A bowl of soup and glass of water appeared in his hands. He set in on the floor fifteen feet in front of her.  
  
Phoebe crawled to go get it and was so close when an unknown force propelled her backwards, launching her into the stone wall. She felt a jagged rock cut into her back and she heard the crack of bones, but she was too hungry. She was numb to the pain.  
  
Phoebe crawled upon the floor again, reaching for the food. She grabbed her fingers around the rim of the bowl. The food disappeared. Phoebe took a moment and, summoning all her strength, turned her head to see it in the man's hands.  
  
Wanted this? He dangled the glass in front of her face.   
  
she begged, croaking out the words. Almost every one of her bones was visible by this point. Tears fell in droves down her face. she begged again.  
  
he said with disgust, the things appearing a foot away from her.   
  
she begged.   
  
Only because I'll be able to torture you longer, he said with a smirk, disengaging the force field around the food.  
  
Phoebe dragged herself towards it and gobbled up the food, unembarrassed at who saw.  
  
=====================================  
  
Tears filled Cole's eyes, I'm sorry, baby.  
  
She put a hand on his cheek, tears falling down her face also. It's not your fault.  
  
Oh baby, he said again.  
  
Tell me, Phoebe asked quietly. Tell me how you found me.  
  
_  
A/N: Poor Phoebe. Poor Cole.You like? I'm going to do Cole's bit after... this was emotionally draining enough for now. Review! Review!  
  
Oh by the way: the blond haired man has another identity. Guess who! You'll find out soon!_


	7. Cole's Tale

_A/N: I am SO jazzed about the reviews! It was great! Thanks everybody ! This next part is Cole's story... from when he was killed in the alternate reality to when he brought Phoebe back to the penthouse after saving her. Tell me what you think! :-)  
  
_**Chapter 7: Cole's Tale  
  
**Cole wiped some of Phoebe's tears off her face and gave her a gentle kiss before starting his story. Phoebe squeezed his hand, as much for her comfort as his. That's when he began.  
It all started when I was vanquished in that alternate reality, Cole began. Phoebe nodded. Cole had told her a little about what happened although some of it had been too painful for him to divulge.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole opened his eyes and found himself standing in pitch black darkness. This isn't the Wasteland, Cole mused aloud.  
  
Of course it isn't, a plump woman stepped out of, Cole thought, nowhere. Her jolly-grandmother type figure was draped with a midnight blue pant suit. Her red hair, which was twisted in a bun, rose and fell with the moving of her thin, dark eyebrows.  
  
Who are you? Cole stepped forward. He figured he didn't have any other option. And, he thought, with a bitter laugh he's already died. He'd gone through all the pain a person could go through. His love had rejected him and killed him. He had been consumed by evil and gone insane.  
  
Pay attention, the woman snapped, apparently aware of his traveling thoughts.   
  
Cole thought about how idiotic all of this was and he heard his thought boom through the chamber. The woman looked at him amused while he glared.  
  
I am one of the Avatars, Cole, she said seriously. Her tone was somber, as opposed to her violet shirt under her blue suit jacket. We are offering to give you back your life if you give us back the Avatar powers you inherited.  
  
Cole laughed, but then smiled. With Phoebe?  
  
The woman waved her hand over the floor - or what Cole assumed to be the floor. Suddenly a picture of Phoebe angrily typing up her advice column appeared.  
  
That's not Phoebe, Cole growled. In his heart he believed that the Phoebe he met and fell in love with wasn't the Phoebe who rejected him. Most people thought that he was just fooling himself, but he... he knew that Phoebe would always love him.  
  
Maybe she isn't, the woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. He realized that she probably had heard all that passed through his mind. She's changed a lot from that woman, who... How did you say it? Met and fell in love with'? The woman shrugged and turned quickly on her heel. Follow me, she instructed curtly.  
  
Cole did as he was told and soon came in front of a board of people, cloaked in shadows.   
  
Fellow Avatars, the woman's voice had lost it's slight grandmother-feel and turned to a voice that Cole had often recognized himself using in court, this is Cole Turner. He nodded. He will wait while we make our decision. Cole felt himself falling and, strangely, all he thought about was how the Avatar who greeted him looked more like a banker than a powerful magical being.  
  
Cole found himself in a library. Where am I? he looked around at the strange books on the shelves. Tina Townsend' read one. George Thompson' read another. He followed the boundless list of people with last names that began with and he found a book with his own name on it.  
  
Cole Turner, he said his name, awed at what he held in his hand. He shimmered himself to where he had fallen in and decided to do something drastic. Phoebe Halliwell! He shouted out the name and suddenly a book flew across the room and hit him square in the forehead. Ouch. Who knew she'd hurt as an inanimate object? He laughed to himself.  
  
I did for one, a short man in a three piece suit grabbed the book from him. This book is off limits. To you or anyone else.  
  
I'm an Avatar I'll have you know, Cole said, reaching for the book. The short man threw the book into the air and it zoomed back across the library.  
  
You are soon to not be an Avatar. I am the keeper of lives and NO ONE, he emphasized the words, is allowed to see the book of one Phoebe Halliwell. He produced an unsigned, but very official looking document and handed it to Cole.  
  
Not even an Avatar? Cole asked, taking the document and skimming it over.  
  
Avatars... Elders... Phoebe Halliwell... No one! The man gave a frustrated sigh. For now... I am the only one allowed to see the book.  
  
Cole asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
_The Halliwell is not the one she was  
And no one may know because  
Destiny must play out its path  
To prevent future blood bath  
That Halliwell's information is concealed  
Until her destiny is revealed  
_  
The man spoke in rhyme, baffling and annoying Cole. The man said tersely.   
  
Read what? Cole asked.  
  
The document, you idiot! cried the fed-up librarian.  
  
Cole looked dubious, but read it anyway and found the rhyme that the man had just said on the page in black and white. This document is unsigned, Cole said.  
  
The man waved his hand and his name, signed in gold, appeared on the page. the man, who seemed to be named Henry Whitfield, said flatly.  
  
Can I read my book? Cole asked.  
  
The man turned and thought for a moment. Only so much, he said before walking off.  
  
Cole opened the book and found himself before the Avatars again. We wish to know your decision, the female Avatar said.  
  
I will get my life back, Cole replied.  
  
We have decided - considering factors - that you shall get the powers you had as Belthazor... and his dual identity, one booming voice shot through the dimly lit room. Do you accept that?  
  
Cole replied quietly after a moment's hesitation.  
  
=====================================  
  
So there's a library filled with books on our lives? Phoebe asked in awe.  
  
Cole said with a small smile.  
  
And they wouldn't let you see my book? Phoebe asked.  
  
They wouldn't let anyone see your book, Cole replied. I'm guessing that it was because of the fact that you weren't you. And, quoting the librarian, Destiny must play out its path to prevent future blood bath.'  
  
I liked him... the librarian, Phoebe said with a giggle.  
  
How'd I guess? Cole gave a mock groan and laughed again.  
  
=====================================  
  
So Cole spent the next few months in the Underworld, dodging bounty hunters, and looking for information on Phoebe.  
  
That's when he saw it. Baranxes. Cole had always hated him - as a demon and still now.   
  
Baranxes was a slimy lower-level demon who worked with anyone and everyone for next to nothing. He had no discretion at all, which Cole thought impeded his demonic career and made him look bad in the eyes of all of the Underworld.  
  
Cole growled, grabbing the yellow haired-yellow teethed demon by the throat. Do you have any information on the middle Charmed One?  
  
The... the... middle one? Baranxes stuttered, backing up a few steps. He soon fell into a cave, which had been hidden by a powerful spell before. Baranxes tripped over Phoebe.  
  
Cole tried to pick her up, but he couldn't. It was like she was glued to the floor.  
  
Release her! Cole summoned a fire ball in his hand and launched it precariously close to Baranxes.  
  
I.. I can't! She'll kill me! Baranxes yelled. He was backed against the wall by now.  
  
I'll kill you! Cole yelled. Release her!  
  
Baranxes saw the fire in Belthazor's eyes and mumbled a few words under his breath. She's released, he squeaked.  
  
Cole ran to Phoebe and picked her up in his arms. He noticed how thin she had gotten... unbearably thin. He shimmered off to the only people he knew who could help her... her sisters.  
  
He remembered the look of shock on Paige's face when he appeared in their kitchen. He remembered the look of disgust Piper gave him when she saw him again. He didn't care about it though. All he cared about was Phoebe's well-being. Her life was quickly slipping away from her. Cole could feel it.  
  
Leo healed her, sadness in his eyes and he shimmered her back to the penthouse. The lease had never gone up so it was still in his name.  
  
Tears glinted in his eyes and a small smile took shape on his face as he saw her wedding band on her finger that first night he tucked her into bed.


	8. Understanding

_A/N: Did you like the last chapter? Ah... love. Hehe. Anyway onto chapter eight! I'm going to give the basic request: Review, please!  
  
_**Chapter 8: Understanding**  
  
Phoebe yawned, opening her eyes slowly. She looked at Cole, who's eyes were closed. She gave him a kiss and turned her back to him. He squeezed his arms tighter around her. She snuggled against his chest.  
  
Sweet dreams? she asked, rubbing his hand with her thumb.   
  
Better than usual, he remarked groggily.   
  
He squeezed her again noting, with concern, that even after six months she was still quite thin.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe, a few hours later, sat on the couch. A soap that Piper watched flicked across the screen, but Phoebe wasn't paying any attention to it. She was instead staring intently at the telephone. She rubbed her wedding band between her fingers and debated whether or not she should call her sisters.  
  
Her marriage had really been her only comfort. Cole and Leo had destroyed the divorce papers so as far as anyone was concerned they were still together. They had just been   
  
Phoebe was upset that her sisters could be more of a comfort. She didn't think that they understood. She wasn't sure that they had ever truly understood her at all. They didn't grasp her draw towards evil or her graying of the lines that they saw as clearly black and white. They could understand the inferiority complex that powers such as hers could give or why witchcraft was such a joy for her.  
  
Phoebe had been compelled to be the best in her witchcraft. Part of the reason was because of her powers, but she mostly loved it because it gave her, for the first time, a purpose. However, when she came back, Paige was the top witch and she, Phoebe, wasn't even a witch at all.  
  
When she came back Paige and Piper got along fine. There was no large schism that needed to be fixed with Phoebe's new place as middle sister.  
  
Phoebe sighed and flipped the television off.  
  
She had always been the screw-up of the family. For once in her life everything was perfect. She had a job, a marriage, and a new sister. Her witch life and her family life and her brand new work life were all in balance. Everything was perfect.  
  
But that was all taken away in a second. Her marriage, child, powers, purpose, and place in life were all snatched away from her in a second. They only one give back to her was her marriage. It was no surprise that it was her biggest comfort.  
  
=====================================  
  
_A/N: Thought I'd delve into Phoebe's mind, there. Like it?   
  
Anyhow... the black haired man and the blond haired man are the same person. The black haired man was seen in the chapter Yeah. Everyone get that?  
  
Black haired man + blond haired man = same person  
  
Black haired man + blond haired man = Bradley  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. Who's Bradley? You'll meet him in the next chapter. You won't find out why he had such a thing against one Miss Phoebe Halliwell until... well let's say until.  
  
And about Phoebe's powers: Just to recap one evil-seductress- assistant   
posed as Phoebe and took her powers and housed them in a necklace. (Think Phoebe's past life... Think Anton... A red necklace like that!) So that's why Julie didn't freeze and could use the powers and all. It'll be explained (I hope) in the near future. (I say I hope because I'm just writing as I go along... I got some major ideas, but that's about it)  
  
So does everyone get that? If you don't I'll explain again. I know I can be kind of confusing! (Sorry about that)  
  
Same simple request: Review!  
  
Oh! One last question: Did everyone like the librarian Henry Whitfield (Chapter 7: Cole's Tale)??_


	9. Visiting the Enemy

_A/N: Thanks for the review, Rose Madder! It was super nice of you to read my story! By the way I love the new chapter of Cursed Be. Anyhow... the power of three aren't going to come together yet (at least not to kill Bradley). I was going to gloss over the demise of Julie, but (for you) I'll describe it. :-))  
  
_**Chapter 9: Visiting the Enemy  
  
**Bradley orbed away from his charge, his killer - Phoebe Halliwell - still haunting his thoughts. If there was anything that he wanted more in this world - and beyond it was the death of Phoebe Halliwell at his hands.  
  
He had been watching the witch ever since she first received her powers. Bradley watched with disgust as she teetered on the line between good and evil, debating every moment which way to turn. He saw her blatantly lie to her sisters about vanquishing her demon boyfriend. Bradley was sure that there was nothing worse in the world than that Charmed One. The whitelighter was truly dismayed at what Phoebe had done to the Charmed Ones - graying the line between good and evil that should have been clear.  
  
He cursed under his breath and wished that he could watch the witch now. He wanted to see her - utterly destroyed physically and emotionally. However, he couldn't. The Elders and the Charmed Ones' whitelighter, Leo, were keeping a close eye on the witch. They waited to see who it was behind the heinous plot to kill her. Bradley smiled to himself. The enemy was within and they would never catch him.  
  
Bradley wanted everything to be perfect when he struck. For once he killed the witch he had to give up his orbing power. And he wanted it to be worth it.  
  
Bradley had found out about Julie when taking a witch to the Underworld to save her innocent. He found about the seductress' ploy to pretend to be Phoebe and destroy the man who had scorned her - Cole Turner. That's when Bradley went to the Source.  
  
The Source was the cloaked figure that worked with Bradley. Only Bradley knew it was the Source. The Source didn't tell Gazana or Julie because he was sure that, not being at his full power, they would kill him and take the throne. The Source made sure that Bradley was safe and receiving all the support to kill the witch in exchange for Bradley's power to orb. Once the Source had that he could wreck havoc over all good and perhaps decimate it. Then he would regain the throne and start the most glorious rule ever.  
  
The whitelighter winced as he thought about good's utter destruction, but - he was sure - it'd all be worth it.  
  
Leo's voice interrupted his thoughts. You're coming to lunch right?  
  
Bradley smiled genially. To meet the woman who gave the Elders hell? Of course!  
  
Leo laughed. Good. Noon, okay?  
  
Bradley smiled as Leo orbed out.  
  
  
=====================================  
  
Piper straightened her skirt. Now what di I forget? she asked herself.  
  
She went over the list in her head.  
  
_Paige? Check.  
  
Wyatt? Check.  
  
Leo? Check.  
  
Sandwiches? Beverages? Check and check.  
  
Table set? Check.  
  
Flowers? Check.  
  
Darryl and his wife? Double check.  
  
Dad? Sam? Check. and check again.  
  
Napkins folded? Check.  
  
_What did I forget? Piper almost shouted. The telephone rang, but she ignored it still thinking about what she could have forgotten.  
  
Piper! Telephone! Phoebe! Paige called, coming into the kitchen with the cordless phone in hand.  
  
_Phoebe?_ Piper cursed inwardly. Will you tell her that I'll call her back? Piper asked her youngest sister, guiltily.  
  
Paige replied with a shrug, obviously baffled. She put the phone to her ear. Can Piper call you back? She's getting ready for this lunch and all. A moment passed. Paige took a look at her older sister, who was wincing. Paige nodded. Sure. Uhuh. Love you too. Bye!  
  
Paige clicked off the phone and put it on the table. Then she turned to glare at Piper, hands on her hips. You didn't tell her about the lunch? she exclaimed, outraged.  
  
Piper turned beet red.  
  
Paige threw her hands in the air, exasperated. How do you think she feels?  
  
It's too late to invite her now? Piper tried to busy herself with the hors d'oeuvres  
  
Well... yeah!   
  
It's not like you reminded me! Piper turned to glare at her half-sister.  
  
It was Paige's turn to be embarrassed. She blushed and quickly left the room.  
  
=====================================  
  
_Lunch? _ Phoebe thought. She tried to shrug it off. _If it was important Piper would have told me. Right?_  
  
Luckily she wasn't given time to drown in her insecurities because her husband shimmered in.   
  
Cole had been thinking about Phoebe all day. The clarity of the details and lack of emotion that Phoebe had when she told of her incarceration worried Cole. Not worried, scared him. Deciding that he couldn't get anything done without talking to his wife and making sure that she was okay he shimmered home.  
  
Phoebe ran and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly.  
  
Cole laughed and wrapped his arms around her. I wanted to talk, he announced soberly.  
  
Phoebe pulled herself away and looked at him, studying his face. Okay baby, Phoebe replied quietly.   
  
They sat down, facing each other, on the couch.  
  
Are you okay? Cole asked, concern washing over his face.  
  
Surprise filled Phoebe's wide brown eyes. She soon recovered and lowered her stare, replying slowly. Yes? No? She sounded hopeful as she ventured,   
  
Cole admonished. He wanted a straight answer. If Phoebe wasn't okay he wanted to know so that he could fix it.  
  
Oh I don't know, Cole! Tears stung her eyes, she tried to blink them back. She had acted strong for months and now it was catching up with her. I don't even know who I am anymore! I'm not Phoebe Halliwell: the Charmed One! I'm not Ask Phoebe! I'm not soon-to-be-a-mother Phoebe! Cole tried to wince. That tragedy had struck them both though Phoebe helped him through it. Sobs choked Mrs. Turner as she finally admitted, I'm not even sure if I'm Phoebe Halliwell: sister.  
  
Cole was relieved, and admittedly a tad smug, that Phoebe didn't question their marriage. He didn't have time to ponder that though as he embraced his crying wife. You're still Mrs. Turner, Cole said, running her fingers through her hair.  
  
But I can't only be that! Phoebe protested, her voice muffled by Cole's shirt, which was now wet with her tears. She sat up suddenly, looked Cole straight in the eyes, her own gleaming with tears, and stated flatly, He's a bastard. Then, once again, she broke down into sobs.  
  
I know, sweetie. I know, Cole kissed her forehead gently and hugged her fiercely. At that moment he just wanted to wring the neck of the person... no, thing that had done this to his once-strong wife.  
  
He didn't know that the person in question was close by. At the house of his in-laws to be specific.


	10. The Kiss

_A/N: I'm going to try to make this chapter as long as I can, but I'm not making any promises. :-) Warning: This chapter contains a major shocker! Enjoy!_  
  
**Chapter 10: The Kiss  
  
**Piper cleaned the dishes from the luncheon. He was nice, Piper remarked to her husband, who was playing with their son at the kitchen table.  
  
Bradley? He's a good guy. He's a good whitelighter, Leo agreed. He bounced Wyatt, who was giggling happily, on his knee.  
  
Paige seems to think so, Piper replied with a smirk.  
  
=====================================  
  
So maybe I'll see you around? Paige stood at the half open door of the manor, saying good-bye.  
  
Bradley smiled at the Charmed One. I count on it.   
  
Bradley reached for his jacked as Paige went to shut the door. Their lips met and lingered a few seconds in an innocent kiss. Then they both backed away, red staining their cheeks.  
  
Well I guess I better go, Bradley said with uncertainty. Paige didn't reply, but gave him another quick kiss.  
  
See you on Tuesday? Paige asked.  
  
Bradley replied with a smile before orbing out.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole watched Phoebe sleep, his thoughts still in turmoil. She, he finally realized, had been holding back for so long - months. And she did it so that he and her sisters could recover. Cole remembered how they comforted themselves over their lost baby, but it had been Phoebe who told him that they'd get through it.  
  
Cole scowled at the sleeping form in bed. Phoebe, in her typical way, had made sure everyone was all right before she broke down herself. For seven months she had let her insecurities, fears, and pain eat away at her.  
  
Cole decided that there was only one person who could assure him everything would be all right. He got off the bed and awakened her pajama-clad wife.  
  
Phoebe's voice was small. She rubbed her eyes with her pajama sleeves, which she preferred long.  
  
He kissed her. I got to run out for something. Okay?  
  
Phoebe nodded. Cole waited. He wanted her to reply vocally. He remembered a time earlier that month when Phoebe, after just being woken up, agreed to go to a dinner party with Cole. She had nodded and Cole had taken that, _foolishly_, as a  
However, when fully alert Phoebe didn't want to go at all. (She did go to the dinner party, but she wasn't very happy about it.)  
  
Phoebe asked, her tiny just-been-woken-up voice gone.  
  
he turned his head to look at her.  
  
I thought you were going.  
  
Cole gave a a small laugh. I am. They don't give breaks for napping in the afternoon at the law firm.  
  
=====================================  
  
I think this thing with Bradley could really work out, Paige gushed, strolling into the kitchen.  
  
That's what you said about Tom, Carl, Jack, Jake, and Alan, Piper said with a smile.  
  
Don't forget Aaron, Leo interjected.  
  
Ah yes... I-think-that-he's-the-one-Aaron, Piper remembered.  
  
Paige was obviously angry. Tom, Carl, Jack, Jake, Alan, and, she glared at Leo, Aaron didn't know about my alter-Charmed-ego.  
  
Piper gave a sympathetic smile and squeezed a reluctant Paige into a hug. We just don't want you to get your hopes up. Don't get into a relationship with Bradley unless you know it's right. The Elders will give you so much trouble.  
  
Paige flopped onto a kitchen chair with a dejected sigh. How did you know it was right?  
  
Piper and Leo glanced lovingly at each other over the head of their son, Wyatt, who sat between them. They seemed picture perfect, but quite a few times they thought that it would turn out differently.  
  
Piper started, Well it all began...  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole, after many unsuccessful tries, had managed to shimmer himself into the Library of Life.  
  
Mr. Whitfield to you, boy, the short, balding man appeared from behind one of the library's many bookshelves. His shoes shine and his pinstripe suit was perfect, not a wrinkle to be seen.  
  
Cole laughed out loud. I'm one hundred odd years old.  
  
One hundred and seventeen I believe, the librarian said after a moment of thought. But, no matter, you're still a boy. I'm one thousand two hundred years of age. He suddenly started walking through the countless rows of books.  
  
So all the lives ever are here? Cole asked, running his fingers over the bindings of the books.  
  
  
  
Did George Washington really cut down a cherry tree?  
  
  
  
Really? Did he tell his father?  
  
After a fortnight.  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
=====================================  
  
Paige sighed as Piper finished her story. She cocked her head, which rested in her hand, to the side. That's so sweet. I didn't know all of that happened to you guys.  
  
Leo squeezed Piper's hand.   
  
Well... maybe I'm not ready to dive into this thing with Bradley, Paige recanted.  
  
So you'll take it slow? Piper wanted... no needed assurance.  
  
Paige said unsure. She smiled and nodded. she repeated, positively this time.  
  
That's all we were asking, Piper said with a relieved sigh.  
  
=====================================  
  
Here we are. Henry Whitfield and Cole came to a small area in between a few bookshelves.   
  
There were two leather chairs with a small, low table between them. Next to each chair was a mahogany table with a lamp, which cast a soft glow over the vicinity.  
  
Henry sat down in a chair that was by a table, upon which an open book lay, glasses perched atop the pages. Sit down, Henry offered, waving his hand to the other chair.  
  
Cole stood a moment uncomfortably before sitting down.  
  
So you came here to talk about your wife? Henry asked.  
  
How'd you know? Cole asked, a hint of contempt in his voice.  
  
Henry shrugged. A lucky guess. I don't get too many social calls. He gave an almost pensive sigh.   
  
Back to my wife, Cole interrupted the man's thoughts, steering the conversation back to why he came.  
  
Henry looked up. Ah yes! So what is it you want to know?  
  
Don't you need the book? Cole motioned the bookshelves.  
  
Henry put the bridge of his nose and looked over the rims at Cole. Picking up the book he said, It's right here.  
  
I thought that no one could see Phoebe's book, Cole said, extremely suspicious.  
  
I can. I read it every so often. It's one of my favorites, Henry replied, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
You read her life? Cole exclaimed, clearly outraged.  
  
Henry laughed. I thought that you'd reply in that way. When the Charmed Ones were born I thought, What an interesting story' and so I decided to read the books... when they were older. It's not that exciting reading about baby crying and laughing without seeing baby. To me, Cole, these are novels... nothing more. I never met these people. To me they are words on a page. I don't mean to intrude.  
  
Cole calmed down. All right, but why'd you like Phoebe?  
  
She's the most interesting to me. Her witchcraft... that was her purpose in life. To help the innocents. And yet, she's not sure of her goodness and she never had been. It amazes me.  
  
Cole nodded. She has always worried about her darker side.  
  
Yes, she has, Henry agreed. Both she and you are not good or evil. You're the gray in the middle. You have reached the depths of darkness and the pinnacle of good, Phoebe has reached the middle parts of both evil and goodness. Piper, Paige, and Prue are sure - and have always been sure - of their goodness. They see themselves as fighters and beings for good. That's it.  
  
Henry settled in his chair and continued. Prue saw her witchcraft as a way to kick demons'... ass as you say... and save a few innocents on the way. For Piper it's the means to an end. It's a way to protect her family and her innocents. Paige uses witchcraft to establish herself in the family and become the next Prue.  
  
They don't want Prue, Cole interjected.  
  
Henry agreed with an amused smile. They want a Paige. Not another Prue. They already had one. Paige is progressing quickly in her witchcraft. Too quickly if you ask me. It might consume her.  
  
Cole couldn't disagree with that. Paige had seemed a little obsessed... and lost.  
  
Phoebe never had a purpose. She was always the screw-up. Her sisters helped her along because of pride and love, but she had never really made it entirely on her own, Henry said.  
  
Cole sat forward about to ask his question. But then Henry stood up.  
  
That's all I'm going to tell you, son, Henry clasped Cole's arm. You can come back and visit anytime. I'm the one who chooses who comes here. Then the conversation turned, Henry looking straight into Cole's eyes. Cole, don't become an Avatar. They're independents, soldiers of fortune.  
  
Cole tried to shrug off the words. I won't, Cole replied with a nervous laugh.  
  
Henry nodded, a small frown clouding his face. I'll send you home. It takes you too much energy, which you need. Henry clapped his hands and Cole was gone.


	11. A Stranger Visits

_A/N: The shocker was supposed to be the kiss between Bradley and Paige, but I guess it wasn't so shocking after all. Oh well. :-)  
By the way, I'm really trying to make this chapter very long so it's not going to posted right away! Sorry for the delay!  
  
_**Chapter 11: A Stranger Visits   
  
**Bradley sat in an easy chair. He gave a supercilious look as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his right hand. Paige floated into his thoughts again, but he quickly quashed it.  
  
_Stealing memories through a kiss? Is that irony?_ He shrugged, he was never that good in school.  
  
Bradley sorted through Paige's memories for one of the hated Halliwell witch. a cruel smile spread across his face. The witch is scared, broken, and lost. Beautiful. He hummed to himself. Only the good die young.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe flipped through her photo album, running her fingers over the faces she knew so well. Tears threatened once again, but this time, being alone, she let them spill onto her cheeks.  
  
_If they only knew me so well_, she thought.  
  
=====================================  
  
You know what? Paige was folding laundry as Piper changed and dressed her son.  
  
Piper asked, annoyed.  
  
I think that PHoebe should come over more often.  
  
Piper gave a dubious glance. She already seems uncomfortable enough at our Sunday dinners.  
  
Paige marveled at one of Wyatt's cute little outfits before folding it up. Don't you think spending more time together would makes us more comfortable? You forgot her at today's lunch!  
  
Piper sighed, both at Paige's statement and her wriggling and giggling son, who obviously would rather sleep in the nude than in his sailboat pajamas. I still think that Phoebe doesn't forgive us for not knowing that it was her all that time.  
  
Before Paige had a chance to reply Leo, who had been standing in the doorway, offered his thoughts. I bet she does. Phoebe's a forgiving person. The real Phoebe. You guys need to make the first move, however. Phoebe's been through a lot.  
  
Piper sighed again.  
  
=====================================  
  
Gazana shot a fireball at the demon, who was quickly engulfed in flames. She smiled to herself and stole a glimpse at Julie, who was plotting revenge. Gazana's smile grew wider.  
  
Some would call it a However, it was more a cold smirk, a display of absolute confidence, smugness. Gazana smiled a cheshire cat smile.  
  
Julie, that sad excuse for a demon, probably hadn't figured out who the cloaked figure was. Gazana knew, of course. There was no doubt in her mind about that. However the black haired man, by the name of Bradley, was an entirely different matter.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole shimmered into the manor. Alone and on a Thursday night he was at the strangest house on Prescott Street, which was very surprising to say the least. He looked around the rooms, finding the entire family in Piper and Leo's bedroom. I need to borrow your book, Cole announced, stepping through the doorway and past Leo.  
  
Our book? Piper exclaimed, upset by Cole's lack of reverence for the family tome.  
  
Hello to you to, Paige said, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
Is Phoebe okay? Leo asked.  
  
Cole nodded distractedly in response to two of three outbursts. He took a moment before replying. She's... well she's... She's coming over tomorrow.  
  
Piper, surprisingly, nodded as Paige put the book, which she had orbed from the attic, into Cole's unsuspecting hands. He dropped it like it was on fire.  
  
He took a couple of steps away from the book and looked up sheepishly. Can you look it up? Cole asked Paige, eyeing the book nervously. I still don't trust that thing.  
  
Paige gave an amused smile to her demonic brother-in-law as Piper shooed them out of her bedroom. Let's go to the solarium, Paige suggested.  
  
Paige put the heavy spell book down and turned to Cole. Now, Turner, what do you want me to find for you?  
  
Cole rolled his eyes. Paige occasionally called him which she found insanely amusing and he, frankly, thought that she was crazy because of it. The Avatars, the Library of Life, and Henry Whitfield.  
  
Henry Whitfield? Paige gave a bewildered look. This thing doesn't have demon's alter-egos. If it did Phoebe probably wouldn't be with you now.  
  
Cole sighed and rolled his eyes. First of all, Henry Whitfield isn't and demon and secondly, he'll be in there.  
  
Oh okay, Paige said, hunkering down to look everything up. The Avatars, she said, finding the page easily enough. The Avatars are supreme beings who are seemingly invincible. They are yet to be as found as good or evil since they exploit both sides for their own purposes, Paige read. She looked up. That doesn't sound good.  
  
Keep reading, Cole waved his hand, interrupting his nervous pacing for only a moment.  
  
Paige stuck out her tongue at Cole, who didn't notice, before continuing. The Avatars are believed to be more powerful than the Elders, although they might just be more active in their pursuits. Paige laughed. That's right! The Elders and active are never in the same sentence!  
  
Cole shouted.  
  
She looked back down, wondering why this was so important to Cole. Other beings that rule the universe, unbeknownst to most, are much more powerful than these soldiers of fortune. Paige bit her lip. Didn't the book call Belthazor a soldier of fortune? She didn't wait for a reply and continued to read. It is not know why they haven't been quashed as of yet. Paige shrugged. The entire entry was baffling. Does that help you?  
  
Yes thank you, Cole replied tersely. Can you look up Library of Life now?  
  
Paige groaned at the amount of thanks, but looked it up nonetheless. The Library of Life is a vast library in which all the stories of every life is found. Only one person has been to the Library of Life. Vivian Farl in 1878 went to Library and discovered a secret which saved a key player in the battle between good and evil. According to her, a kindly man, Henry Whitfield, resides there although his origins and age are unknown.  
  
He's one thousand two hundred years old, Cole said flatly before shimmering out, leaving a confused and dazed Paige in his wake.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe looked down at the paper with a frustrated glance. Was it just her or was writing spells harder when she didn't have her powers?  
  
_Good magic  
It dwells where it should not be  
Bring the magic  
Back to me  
  
_Phoebe read the spell aloud. That was the only good thing about not having her powers, she could read spells aloud without activating them. Phoebe sighed, took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and tore the page out of her notebook. It wasn't powerful enough. She balled it up and threw it near the already overflowing trash bin.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Phoebe put her glasses back on and started to write again.  
  
_Blood of the Halliwells  
Power of three once before  
Ignite the fire of family lore  
We call upon the magic once more  
  
Premonitions, levitation  
The magic does not dwell where it should  
Fire, ice, wind, water, metal, and wood  
The elements make out pact good  
  
Defenders of justice, defenders of innocence  
We call, us sisters, for what is ours  
Return the powers  
And we shall protect throughout the hours_  
  
Phoebe gave a contented sigh and lifted off her glasses. It was long, it might be the most powerful spell she had ever made, and she was almost positive that it'd work. She hoped...  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole paced up and down in the mausoleum. Why would Henry think that he was going to become an Avatar? Cole slammed his fist into the wall.   
  
Haven't I proved that I'm good? Haven't I proved it, damn it! Cole slumped against the walls, pondering the ambiguous words of the librarian.  
  
=====================================  
  
Paige, in a much more comfortable spot, also pondered. However, she was pondering about Cole. Paige shrugged, leaving it be for now, shut the book, and went upstairs to play with her nephew.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole asked, shimmering into the living room.  
  
Phoebe looked up, startled, slamming a notebook she was holding shut. The glasses, precariously balancing on her nose, made her brown eyes seem that much bigger. Cole laughed. She looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
What happened here? Cole motioned to the pile of crumpled up paper. He collapsed on his couch, the thoughts of Avatars disappearing, for the moment, to the back of his mind.  
  
Phoebe picked up the newspaper beside her, lying quickly. I was trying to write better advice than, Phoebe wrinkled her nose in disgust, She held up the paper for Cole to see, showing him the Ask Jennifer' column that replaced Ask Phoebe.'  
  
Cole smiled. Phoebe nodded quickly, shoving the papers into the wastebasket, and mumbling. What'd you say, honey?  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, turned around, and smiled at her husband. I want to go see my sisters. Tonight. I have something to tell them... and you.  
  
Cole shrugged, baffled, and secretly relieved that he wouldn't have to tell her that he had invited himself - and her - over there. he said slowly. Sure! Just get dressed!  
  
Phoebe grinned at him and skipped into her bedroom, clutching the notebook to her chest.  
  
=====================================  
  
I can't believe Phoebe's coming over tonight, Paige enthused.  
  
Piper fastened Paige's necklace around her neck. she teased.  
  
Paige turned around to face her sister. Excited! We might finally be close to getting our sister back!  
  
Piper replied, an undeniable hint of sadness in her voice. It wasn't sadness, however. It was guilt. After all this time Piper was still feeling guilty. She had let a demon into her home for almost a year and, in doing so, left her sister in hell.  
  
They had a lot to patch up.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe whirled around in her off white dress that was spotted with flowers.  
  
You look lovely, Cole replied, kissing her. Ready to go?  
  
Wait a second! I'll be right there! Phoebe rushed off into their bedroom, grabbed the notebook, and ran back into the living room.  
  
I'm not leaving without you, Cole laughed. He glanced at the notebook. Going to give your sisters advice?  
  
Phoebe replied teasingly, giving him a peck on the lips. Are we shimmering or taking the car?  
  
I was thinking shimmering, Cole replied.  
  
  
  
Honestly, Phoebe preferred shimmering to orbing. When you orbed you felt so disconnected, like you were being taken apart and put back together when you landed. It didn't hurt or anything. Phoebe just didn't like it. Phoebe, however, did like shimmering. You just felt like you were melting into whomever you were with and you just oozed back together when you got wherever you were going.  
  
Phoebe gave a small giggled. Prue must have hated that feeling when they went back in time, to the days of the cowboys.  
  
=====================================  
  
When do you think they will get here? Paige anxiously tapped her watch.  
  
Piper looked on, bouncing Wyatt up and down. Soon, Paige. Soon, she replied calmly. It was so strange. Piper was usually the nervous one, running about in happy, yet anxious, anticipation of the arrival of whatever guest.  
  
However, Piper didn't have any happy anticipation of the arrival of her sister. Her stomach churning, she left Paige pacing alone in front of the door.   
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe gave a sigh and smile as she came into the house she had lived in for so many years. Piper! Paige! Phoebe yelled, walking out of the sun room, holding Cole's hand tightly.  
  
Paige bounded over to the two and wrapped her arms around her sister. It's so good to see you!  
  
You too! Phoebe gave a laugh. Where's Piper? I'm hungry.  
  
Paige, noticing the absence of her sister for the first time, looked around. Piper? Piper!  
  
I'm here! Piper masked her fear at seeing her sister with a smile. Dinner's almost ready. Piper had been having dinner with Phoebe every Sunday, but this was different. It was the first time Phoebe had come over because she wanted to... or so Piper guessed from Cole's inviting himself. Also, at the regular Sunday dinner, Piper and Cole made pleasant conversation while Phoebe practically hid in her soup bowl. Now she looked radiant and herself. Piper thought that this was the end. It was finally time for Phoebe to turn to her with an accusing glance and denounce her.  
  
_ Phoebe raised an accusing finger towards Piper. Piper shrunk back, Phoebe's gaze almost burning a hole in her.   
  
Piper asked nervously.  
  
You ruined my life! You didn't know it was me and you ruined my life! You never liked me, did you? You just pretended for the sake of peace and harmony! You just wanted your perfect life and you blame me for bringing these gifts to us! Phoebe shook with anger. You ruined my life in a flash because you didn't know me... you own sister!  
  
_  
  
Piper, snapped out of her thoughts, looked up. Piper saw Phoebe's smiling face inches away from her own.  
  
You okay, Piper? Phoebe asked with a giggle. You've been staring off into space for the past two minutes.  
  
Eyes glazed over and everything! Paige interjected with a laugh.  
  
Phoebe and Paige looked at each other before bursting into laughter again.  
  
Ooh! Just thinking, you know! Sorry. Wyatt's teething, Piper gave a nervous laugh. Maybe Phoebe wouldn't accuse her...  
  
Piper gulped. She hoped.  
  



	12. Magic Weaves a Deadly Spell

_A/N: Thanks for reviewing, Barb. And, yes, they're working past the heart break and healing. That's getting boring. This is my last healing chapter. Okay? I promise! :-)  
And everyone else... Are you getting bored of the heart healing stuff?  
I'll try to make this chapter long. :-))  
  
_**Chapter 12: Magic Weaves a Deadly Spell  
  
**Piper sighed, looking at her sister once again. Phoebe would never. _Would she?_  
Piper could almost imagine the scene. It played before her eyes. The accusations and the part where everyone walked away, realizing the fraud that Piper was.  
  
Piper felt Phoebe's arms encircle her in a hug. Piper asked, looking up, and for the first time noticing the fresh tears on her face.  
  
You were crying, Piper, Phoebe whispered so that only her sister could hear. It wasn't necessary though. Paige had left the room with Wyatt to find his daddy. She felt they needed to be alone. I don't blame you, Piper. I don't. Piper looked up, prepared to speak, but Phoebe put a finger to her own lips, a symbol for silence. I know you don't believe, but Piper, Phoebe smiled warmly, I love you. I don't blame you for anything that happened. It wasn't your fault and it wasn't mine. It was fate.  
  
Fate I could have prevented! Piper shouted, pulling away from Phoebe. Phoebe was so calm, so sure... It was crazy to Piper. She should be mad and indignant. Phoebe had lost her child, but Piper had one! Phoebe had lost her job and Piper had one! Phoebe had lost her powers and Piper had hers! Phoebe...  
  
_The Halliwell is not the one she was  
And no one may know because  
Destiny must play out its path  
To prevent future blood bath  
That Halliwell's information is concealed  
Until her destiny is revealed  
_  
Phoebe said the rhyme, a smile on her face. Piper looked confused and almost hurt. It was destiny, Piper. And we all know that is even more powerful than fate. Piper... you have to understand. I told Cole and, with his help, I overcame it. I moved past it. It's a closed chapter in my life, but if you keep feeling guilty all you're going to do is make yourself sick and put salt on **my** wound. I don't want to remember, Piper. We're going to get my powers back and forget. Okay?  
  
Phoebe's face looked a bit pained, but she smiled once again. Phoebe wasn't requesting that Piper stop feeling upset, she was ordering. Piper nodded and gave a small smile. Okay, Phoebe.  
  
=====================================  
  
Hey guys, Paige walked into the sun room, bouncing Wyatt up and down in her arms.  
  
Where are Phoebe and Piper? Cole asked, watching Leo take Wyatt from the youngest Charmed One.  
  
Well, Turner, your wife is comforting his, she cocked her head towards Leo, who was engrossed in daddy-duty, playing with his fair haired son.  
  
Cole asked, slightly confused. He expected it to be the other way around.  
  
Paige replied. Don't look so surprised. Phoebe's resilient. And Piper's not. She's been blaming herself for months. I still, sometimes, don't think she's gotten over Prue's death. I don't think she should forget Prue, but... Paige sighed, trying to think of the right words.  
  
Anyone ready for dinner? Piper stuck her head in the sun room, all smiles. Paige smiled back. Maybe Piper was tougher than she thought. Paige was still trying to get a grasp on her sisters though. She saw Piper as strong, but really a big softy on the inside, trying to fill shoes that got too big if she thought about it too much. Phoebe was still struggling to find her place in the world. She had been just getting used to where she was and then it all changed. Phoebe was tough, strong, resilient, and would hold things together if she had to. She was a fighter, Piper was a peacemaker. Paige thought about herself for a moment. She was... She was a survivor who was trying to get a grip. She was impressionable really. That's how she saw herself.  
  
Paige? Coming? Phoebe grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her towards the dining room.  
  
=====================================  
  
Piper wait! Phoebe stopped her sister, who was about to get the dessert. She scooted Piper back into her seat and stood up so everyone could see her. Clutching her notebook to her chest she announced, I wrote a spell.  
  
For what? Leo questioned  
  
A spell, Piper echoed.  
  
Can you do that? Paige asked.  
  
Cole was the only one who didn't say anything. He knew that Phoebe had something in that notebook - something besides advice. He smiled.  
  
The spell is for getting my powers back. Yes, I think I can do that. And... well there's not anything else. She flipped the notebook open. Listen:   
  
_Blood of the Halliwells..._  
  
Paige and Piper shouted, getting up.  
  
Phoebe laughed. Guys... guys... this is a spell to get back my powers, remember? Phoebe laughed again as Paige and Piper sat down sheepishly. Now if I rhyme frogs won't fall from the ceiling. So just listen.  
  
_Blood of the Halliwells  
The power of three once before  
Ignite the fire of family lore  
We call upon the magic once more..._  
  
That's good, Paige enthused, wondering if it'd work.  
  
Phoebe laughed again. I'm not done. It's long, but it's a summoning spell with a little ritual and everything.  
  
_Premonitions, levitation  
The magic does not dwell where it should  
Fire, ice, wind, water, metal, and wood  
The elements make our pact good  
  
Defenders of justice, defenders of innocence  
We call, us sisters, for what is ours  
Return the powers  
And we shall protect throughout the hours_  
  
Okay... now I'm done.  
  
That's really long, Piper remarked. Paige whistled.  
  
Phoebe blushed. Well we make a star drawn in chalk and put a crystal on each point. We put two candles next to each crystal and a pot in the middle of the star. Then we drop each element in the pot as we say it. She smiled expectantly.  
  
You've had a lot of time to think about this haven't you? Leo teased.  
  
Why the crystals? Paige asked.  
  
Well I don't want anything bad that comes with my powers to get out or someone bad to come steal my powers while no one has them, Phoebe explained.  
  
That's strangely logical for you, Piper teased her younger sister.  
  
Phoebe stuck out her tongue at Piper, but exclaimed as Paige went to get up,   
  
Everyone turned towards Phoebe. Paige asked with a laugh.  
  
I want to do the spell after dessert, Phoebe said.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
=====================================  
  
Here Paige... you're the artist, Phoebe handed a stick of chalk to Paige. They were all up in the attic, save Leo, who was putting Wyatt down for his nap. I was thinking of doing this in the basement - it's close to the nexus, but then I was afraid that I'd let the woogy man out.  
  
Paige laughed, looking up from the figure she was drawing on the floor. The woogie man?  
  
Yes, the woogy man, Phoebe stated simply. It's a large mass of evil that lived in our basement.  
  
Paige didn't ask anymore and went back to drawing the star.  
  
Found the pot, Piper made her way out of the mess of things in the attic, pot in hand.  
  
Phoebe replied with a nod. I'll have my powers back soon and we'll reconstitute the reconstituted power of three. She laughed.   
  
Ready as I'll ever be, Paige remarked, holding out her hand. Relatively new at the witch business she didn't think that she'd ever get used to pricking her finger for blood. That was a painful situation she couldn't orb out of. Paige stuck her finger in her mouth.  
  
It's just a prick, Paige, Phoebe remarked with a smile, pricking her own finger and watching the blood drop into the pot.  
  
Phoebe pricked Piper's finger last and gave an excited laugh as it fell into the bowl. I think I need to say the spell with you.  
  
Piper and Paige nodded their agreement and, after Phoebe set the pot in the middle of the star, picked up their pieces of paper upon which the spell was written. Phoebe didn't need to. She had committed to memory the moment she set it down on paper.  
  
_Blood of the Halliwells  
The power of three once before  
Ignite the fire of family lore  
We call upon the magic once more  
  
Premonitions, levitation  
The magic does not dwell where it should  
Fire, _Paige threw a match into the pot, careful not to burn herself._  
ice, _Piper struggled not to laugh as she threw an ice cube in._  
wind, _Phoebe threw in a fan, which after much deliberation had been chosen to represent wind._  
water, _Paige dribbled some bottled water into the pot._  
metal, _Piper, with a hint of hesitation, threw in one of Phoebe's favorite old charm bracelets. Phoebe had insisted on using the bracelet, which was covered in Cinderella related charms. Phoebe said that the spell would be more powerful if they used something of hers and charmed bracelet to become Charmed._   
and wood _Phoebe, barely containing her excitement, threw in the part of an old picture frame she had made in camp one summer._  
The elements make our pact good  
  
Defenders of justice, defenders of innocence  
We call, us sisters, for what is ours  
Return the powers   
And we shall protect throughout the hours  
  
_One of Phoebe's spells I take it, Julie remarked, appearing in the circle.   
  
Phoebe gaped at Cole's old assistant.   
  
How'd I know? Julie asked, fingering the necklace. You always screw everything up don't you?  
  
That's it! Piper raised her hands, ready to burst. She motioned but nothing happened. The power looked as if it had been sucked into Julie's necklace.  
  
Phoebe whispered.  
  
Good job, Julie laughed. She clapped her hands. The stupidest and smartest of her sisters. That's the paradox of Phoebe. This necklace is just like your dear Anton's. Julie raised her hand, ready to fire. Poor little Phoebe Halliwell. She never grew up, she never shut up. Well, Julie cocked an eyebrow, until now.  
  
Go ahead, Paige taunted. The powers will just bounce back at you.  
  
The twinkling sound of orbs was heard and Leo orbed in, tripping and displacing on of the crystals. What's going on up here?  
  
A Charmed One's demise, Julie remarked, raising her hand menacingly.  
  
That's when Cole chose to grab her and shimmer them both out of the room and Bradley chose to kidnap Phoebe.  
  
The sound of orbs was heard again. Phoebe glanced away from the heated fight that Piper was having with Leo. _Was Paige already back?_ No... she had just orbed out to help Cole.  
  
Phoebe felt a strangely familiar hand clamp over her mouth and, letting out a strained cry, she felt herself orb out.  
  
=====================================  
  
What? Can't have a little fun with your little witch? Julie stepped back from Cole's grasp.  
  
Shut up, Cole growled. Give me back her powers and I may not have to kill you.  
  
How do you even know I have them? Phoebe's spell could have been wrong, Cole, her eyes pleaded with him. She's wrong in a lot. Do you remember when she couldn't decide whether she should marry you or not? What if she was wrong in marrying you?  
  
She didn't marry me! She married the Source! Cole let out a strangled yell, a fireball appearing in his hand.  
  
Julie agreed. You were wrong to ask her though, Cole. Why suffer fighting your demon side everyday for a a pathetic thing like her? She's not a Charmed One anymore so it's not like she has power. It's not like she had power anyway. She was always the weakest. That's why you went after her. Or don't you remember? She was always the weakest. Cole opened his mouth to speak. Oh don't spout about your love for her. Demons can't love, which is why you turned down my friendly advances! The woman scorned summoned her own fireball.   
  
He turned down your friendly advances' because he hates you and loves my sister, Paige remarked mockingly as she orbed down. The necklace appeared in her hand.  
  
Get out of here, Paige. I don't want that necklace or you to get hurt, Cole yelled over his shoulder.  
  
I can handle myself, Turner, but thanks for caring, Paige laughed and orbed out.  
  
Julie frowned in distaste, you care for the little witches.  
  
You... you're horrible. I don't mean evil horrible either, Cole laughed and launched a fireball close to her, scorching her shoulder. You're a bad demon. You're bad at it. Period. Not to mention you lust for a traitor. He laughed, an irate laugh. The Seer told you everything and without her you're lost. Lost.  
  
I'm the best damn demon there is! Julie protested.  
  
Then why is this going to happen to you? Cole launched round after round of fireballs at Julie until he was sure she was dead. He spit on the pile of ash with disgust. he muttered.  
  
=====================================  
  
Bradley stepped out in front of Phoebe. Automatically she recognized his eyes. His cold, hard eyes. Bradley morphed into her blonde captor.  
  
Oh God. Phoebe's hand flew over her mouth and she backed up.  
  
Do you know why I want to kill you? Bradley asked, cornering Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe shook her head and whimpered, frightened at the man who stood before her. The man who had haunted her dreams and reality for months.  
  
You killed me. And you're evil. Good can't have you on its side. Cause you're not good, Bradley summoned a white orb into his hand. Bet Leo never told you about this. Phoebe shook her head again, tears pricking her eyes. She willed them back and stood motionless, a determined look on her face. She wasn't going to let this man frighten her again. She wasn't. Phoebe tried to kick him, but he simply orbed behind her. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted this is a whitelighter's defense mechanism. Only to be used in extreme circumstances you know.  
  
He orbed in front of Phoebe, who jumped back in surprise. She felt so scared, but she tried to not let him see it. He reveled in it. You are an extreme circumstance. Evil then good and then evil again. You have to pick a side, Phoebe. The Elders were going to break apart your marriage any day now anyway. They should have done it sooner, but they couldn't decide what to do. I imagine that they'll think I'm doing them a favor. Bradley gave a harsh laugh, almost a bark. Dating a demon. It seems you have changed too much since your past life.  
  
My... my pa-ast life? Phoebe stuttered, frightened beyond reason and paralyzed by it.  
  
Oh yes. I came over to visit your dear cousin. And you, Abby, had your little boyfriend, Anton kill me. Your cousins tried to kill you of course, but it didn't work. And I had to watch! I had to watch while your cousin, Charlotte, married another man! I kissed your sister Paige because that's Charlotte's past life, but it wasn't the same. Paige isn't the same person Charlotte was.  
  
And I'm not Abby! I'm not my past life! Phoebe tried to stop the tears, which flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
Oh, but you are. Dating a demon before, dating a demon now. Before you were seduced by evil just like you are now, Bradley bounced the white orb up and down in his hand.  
  
Please don't, Phoebe pleaded now. I'm not evil. I'm not. I'm not even magical. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.  
  
Bradley stood over a cruel smile, which only faltered for a second, on his face. This will suck the life out of you, but don't worry it won't hurt... much. He launched the orb at a cringing Phoebe.  
  
_A/N: Will Phoebe be saved (or escape)? Will Bradley get the death he deserves? Will Piper and Leo realize that two - no three of their relatives are gone? Will the future be saved? Will the future blood bath that Henry spoke about be prevented? Will the author get reviews? So many questions, so many answers! Review! (It *might* make me post faster.)_  
  
  
  
  



	13. Final Cry

_A/N: It's not over... don't worry. And, yes, I know I'm evil. This is really short... sorry!  
  
_**Chapter 13: Final Cry  
  
**Cole felt it. He felt something wrong, something wrong with Phoebe. So he, naturally, shimmered to the manor.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe's eyes went wide in terror. A cold gust of wind surrounded her, reminding her of Shax.  
  
Prue. She'd see Prue and the mother she never knew. She'd never know what it was like to be a mother.  
  
Phoebe whispered one word. Love. Then the wind settled and only Phoebe was left, lying on the stone floor looking eerily like she was sleeping.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole shimmered into the attic. Paige? Paige!  
  
Paige an up the stairs.   
  
Where's Phoebe?  
  
Paige bit her lip.   
  
Cole shimmered out, Paige followed.  
  
=====================================  
  
I've come to collect what I am due. The Source appeared before Bradley.  
  
A blue light began to slowly seep out of the whitelighter and intothe palm of the Source.  
  
Bradley glanced at Phoebe. The last look she had given him wasn't a cold, arroungant, evil look of Abby. It was the wide-eyed fear of a lost girl. As Bradley fell to his knees his whispered the words.  
  
the Source asked, stoppingwhat he was doing for a minute.  
  
A look of complete peace on his face Bradley said the words to free himself. I clip my wings.  
  
the Source yelled.  
  
They both disappeared into a flurry of blue lights, the scream of the Source still echoing through the chamber.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole ran, Paige on his heels, when he heard the yell.  
  
Go get Piper and Leo, Cole commanded gruffly.  
  
Paige slipped the necklace into his hand and orbed out without a word.  
  
Cole's stomach lurched as he rounded the next corner.


	14. A Deal for a Lawyer

_A/N: Bradley, since he was connected to his powers at the time, was killed. The Source, being the Source, disappeared... or died maybe. I don't know. :-p  
Enjoy!  
And if no one got it... Phoebe's dead. Yeah. Sorry!!! (But keep reading. Life gets better.)  
  
_**Chapter 14: A Deal for a Lawyer  
  
**Cole dropped the necklace and ran to Phoebe's lifeless body. He screamed. No! Damn it! Tears fell down his cheeks at a rapid speed as she picked Phoebe up into his arms. There was nothing he could do now. She was dead. The love of his life was dead. The word ran through him. You're not dead, Phoebe! Do you hear me? You don't die! He wiped a tear off her forehead and kissed her. She looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn't.  
  
Cole laughed bitterly. She was sleeping in a way... sleeping forever. Cole struggled to get to his feet, but the combination of his grief and Phoebe's weight didn't let him.  
  
Don't bother, Cole, a voice called. Cole turned around and saw the female Avatar, Margaret.   
  
Fix this, he growled.  
  
Margaret slipped the necklace into her pocket. I have a deal for you, which just may fix this. For both of us. She smiled, but it wasn't the grandmotherly smile he had seen before. It was all business. Cole recognized it.  
  
Cole sneered at her, laying Phoebe, with utmost care, on the ground again.  
  
We bring her back and you become an Avatar, Margaret replied, her face emotionless.  
  
_Cole, don't become an Avatar. They're independents, soldiers of fortune._ Henry Whitfield's words ran through his head.  
  
What's the catch? Cole asked, the question a negligible point anyway. He was willing to do anything to bring his wife back.  
  
Margaret lowered her eyes before looking up at Cole again. You will swear on her life that you shall never see her again.  
  
Her life? Cole asked, flabbergasted.  
  
Margaret nodded gravely. We feel that sometimes hers is more important to you than yours sometimes. You tend to be reckless with your own life.  
  
Cole turned away from the Avatar. The catch' tore out his heart and he wished that he hadn't asked. Cole choked down a sob, kissed Phoebe once more, wiping his tears off her face, and turned back to Margaret. Cole tried to not scream.   
  
Another Avatar, taller and much more sinister, appeared behind Margaret. You will go with Bartholomew, she instructed.  
  
Cole replied again, grabbing Bartholomew's arm fiercely. The disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
=====================================  
  
Piper put her hands to her head and sat down on the couch, not believing the words that Leo had just said.  
  
Paige hugged Piper, tears beginning to drip down her face.  
  
Phoebe doesn't die, Piper stated firmly, standing up to face her husband and sister. I felt my heart tear in two when I felt Prue die. I was drifting back into conciousness and I felt her death and it tore me in two. I don't feel anything now. I think that you're wrong. You and your Elders, she sneered out the names of Leo's superiors.  
  
Paige sat in shock at Piper's coldness. A defensive mechanism, she thought. No. That couldn't be it. Paige wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore.  
  
Paige sat there in almost parlysis as Leo orbed out. Five seconds later Piper grabbed Paige's hand and ordered her to orb them to Phoebe... wherever she was.  
  
=====================================  
  
Margaret set to work. First she broke the necklace, a pink light flooding the room for a second before vanishing without a trace, save the broken red glass on the floor.  
  
The Avatar then made a quick hand motion over Phoebe and suddenly the Halliwell was dressed in a dress and heavy cloak. Margaret rested her hand on Phoebe's forehead, a green light flying from her fingers for a moment.  
  
She pulled a blue stoned necklace from her pocket, debating about whether or not to give it to the girl. The Avatars had instructed her to not give her any protection of any sort. They just wanted her to give back the powers, wipe her memory of certain things, and send her away. Margaret decidedly undid the clasp and floated the necklace onto Phoebe's neck, where it immediately and automatically clasped.  
  
Margaret wagged her finger at Phoebe, even though she couldn't hear any of what she was saying, that won't come off until it's purpose is served. It'll protect you from some evil, but, sadly, not a lot. Be careful.  
  
Margaret swooped her hand in the air over Phoebe again and Phoebe turned into an orb of swirling orange, red, and yellow light. Margaret directed the orb to her and it hovered a few inches above her left hand. With her right she traced a symbol through the air with her index finger.   
  
A ripple formed in the air and suddenly the cave disappeared and forest grew in front of them. Margaret flung the orb into the forest. I'm sorry little witch, she whispered, shut the portal, and disappeared.  
  
=====================================  
  
She's not here, Piper! Paige yelled frantically, landing in the chamber where Margaret and Phoebe just were.  
  
She's got to be! She certainly isn't dead! Piper looked behind some rocks.  
  
Yes, she is! Leo said it! Paige pleaded with her sister, sinking to her knees, the emotional turmoil of the day taking its toll.  
  
No! No! She's not! Piper yelled, turning on Paige and exploding a few rocks before turning to sobs herself. She's not. I know it, Paige. You have to believe me, her voice was a hoarse whisper.  
  
She's right, Leo said, a giant grin on his face. Phoebe... Phoebe isn't dead.  
  
Paige and Piper jumped up, tears of joy flying down their faces as they embraced Leo.  
  
Where is she? Piper asked.  
  
Is she okay? Paige questioned.  
  
She's okay, Leo bit his lip. We're not sure where she is. All we know is that she has her powers and she's fine.  
  
For now, Piper sobbed. For now that's good enough for me.  
  
Paige agreed, hugging her sister and brother-in-law that much tighter. Happy at the knowledge of her sister's safety and worried about her whereabouts, but the happiness overpowered the anxiety for the moment.  
  
Paige imagined the intense pain Piper and Phoebe had went through when Prue died. Paige had only know Phoebe for about a year, but when she thought that her sister was gone forever she felt something like she never felt before. She was sad, angry, guily, and upset about the death of her parents, but thinking her sister was dead was an entirely different thing.   
  
It was horrible. Not as horrible, perhaps, as the death of her parents, but up there, Paige thought with a gulp.  
  
So Paige cried anew for her parents, for her, for Phoebe, and for Prue, the sister she had never known.  
  
=====================================  
  
_A/N: I'm really trying not to make the Phoebe/Cole thing dominate. How am I doing? Um... Phoebe's not dead... if I didn't make that clear. This chapter is kind of confusing. I can re-explain if anyone needs me to. Just ask! Nothing worse than being confused.  
Let's see... I ventured in Cole's mind, Phoebe's, Piper's, and Paige's. Does anyone think that we should take a little stroll in Leo's? I have to admit he's not my favorite or anything, but in spirit of fairness I could if anyone asked. Otherwise I'm not going to bother.  
How do you feel about the Avatars? Do they scream good or evil to you? Ah... the graying.  
Thanks for reading and please review!! :-))_  



	15. An Avatar and A Waif

_A/N: Here it is... the next chapter! Review! Review! Review! C'mon... it keeps my spirits up!  
  
_**Chapter 15: An Avatar and A Waif  
  
**Cole snatched his arm away from the Avatar who brought him here, Bartholomew. I don't want to train now or whatever you want me to do. Right now I'm going to talk to a friend, he announced, about to shimmer out.  
  
Not any of the Charmed Ones or their whitelighter, Bartholomew warned, glaring at Cole.  
  
Cole growled, shimmering out.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole landed in a heap on the Library's floor.  
  
Hello, Cole, Henry, the librarian, said quietly, stepping out into the open.  
  
She shouldn't have died! Cole yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
Her death prevented future blood bath. As it was supposed to, Henry stated the facts.   
  
Cole swiftly turned to face the librarian. Tell me how!  
  
Bradley, the whitelighter who killed her, understood his actions. He saw the pain on her face and heard her last word - love - and he understood. He clipped his wings and thus his orbing power wasn't given to the Source. If he hadn't killed her then someone would have and his orbing power would still be given to the Source. Henry gulped. If that happened it meant that all good would come to a quick end... including your witch.  
  
She would have lived longer, Cole protested.  
  
And died for good, Henry replied sagely. She's alive now.  
  
And I can't see her or they'll kill her! Cole rested his head on his two fists and yelled in frustration.  
  
Henry laughed, to Cole's utter annoyance, and gave a small smile. You can't see her. That doesn't mean you can't touch, talk, or kiss her.  
  
Cole looked up and a grin spread across his face.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe stood up. She was in a field of tall grass, which came almost to her chin.  
  
She looked around, long brown hair flipping around her. Where am I? Who am I?  
  
Phoebe reached out and parted the grass before her and was pulled into a premonition.  
  
Phoebe saw a tall man, Cole, although Phoebe didn't know his name. He was crying, his face a mask of supreme anger. The images swirled and suddenly Phoebe saw three woman, who she also didn't recognize, hugging and laughing, tears falling down her faces. A blond haired man smiled and looked on.  
  
Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition and collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed.  
  
=====================================  
  
Who's she? a short, merry-eyed, bearded man pointed towards the motionless figure of Phoebe in his bed.  
  
The woman,who was sitting by Phoebe, looked up. Her green eyes looked sharply at him. Her, Jonas?  
  
The man, Jonas, raised his bushy eyebrows and whistled. Yes. Her. He pointed once again towards the girl in the bed.  
  
the woman questioned again, putting a new cloth on the woman's forehead. She's a very sick woman, Jonas.  
  
Looks like a girl to me, Bea. Jonas threw his bag to the floor and got himself a glass of milk.  
  
Girl. Woman. She's sick, Bea, the woman, frowned. Her bow-shaped pink lips curving downwards.  
  
Ah well, Jonas took a sip of his drink. She's waking... whatever she is.  
  
Bea's green eyes grew six times. Bea turned quickly towards Phoebe.   
  
Phoebe groaned. She made a small moan as she struggled to open her eyes.  
  
Who are you, darlin'? Bea asked, taking the cloth off of Phoebe's head.  
  
I don't know, Phoebe said, starting to sit up.  
  
Lay back down, girl, Bea commanded. Phoebe nodded and slumped back into the pillows. Go to sleep.  
  
Halfway through Bea's sentence Phoebe fell asleep again.  
  
Where'd you find her? Jonas asked, sitting down.  
  
Bea placed the cloth back on Phoebe's head and put a finger to her lips, the symbol of science.  
  
She won't waken, Bea, Jonas complained. Where'd you find her?  
  
Lily's Field, Bea replied.  
  
Jonas nodded and, putting his glass in the basket they reserved for dirty items, walked back out the door, leaving Bea alone with the girl.  
  
=====================================  
  
Cole smiled, running his fingers along the binding of Phoebe's book. We're going to get her back? He handed the book to Henry.  
  
Henry took the book. Yes, but the Balance said we couldn't look in the book.  
  
Cole considered grabbing the book from the short man.  
  
Henry looked over his silver rimmed glasses at Cole and shrugged. The Balance, he said simply as the book flew out of his hand and through the roof.  
  
Who are the Balance? Cole asked, taking some books, which Henry said would be helpful in their quest to find Phoebe, and putting them on the table.  
  
A group of figures who hand out powers and keep the balance between good and evil, Henry explained ambiguously. Now go. Another Avatar might come after you soon. They know they won't let go of your little witch so quickly. We have to do this in secrecy or they will squash our plans.  
  
Cole nodded, understanding, and shimmered out.  
  
=====================================  
  
She awake yet, Bea? Jonas entered the cabin again.  
  
No. Not since the time you've seen her, Bea replied, stirring some stew over the fire.  
  
She going to be sleeping in my bed? Jonas asked dryly.  
  
Bea put her hand on her hip, cocked her head, and stared coldly at Jonas. What do you think?  
  
That you're going to come to your senses and put her on the extra bed in the loft, Jonas replied, slumping into a chair.  
  
You're such a child! Bea scolded. She needs to be close to the fire. You sleep on the extra bed in the loft. You're only mentally sick... she's seriously ill. I don't know what led it on either, she said worriedly.  
  
You had Velma come, sister? Jonas asked, exasperatedly.   
  
Yes. I had the healer of the village come, of course. Bea nodded.  
  
She costs an arm and a leg! Jonas complained.  
  
I'll remove your arm and leg, Jonas, Bea said, turning towards him and pointing her finger at him.  
  
Jonas flinched. Bea knocked a flowerpot, which was on the self above his head, on him with her telekinetic powers.  
  
Jonas held his bald head in his hands.  
  
You deserve it, Bea replied with a small laugh.  
  
Jonas looked up, a smile on his face. Maybe I did, but don't do that anymore. He raised his hands. I'll freeze that fire and you'll never get dinner done, he threatened, a wide smile on his face.  
  
You wouldn't dare, Bea laughed, turning towards him.  
  
Jonas lowered his hands in defeat and guffawed. Maybe I wouldn't.  
  
Bea turned towards him, wielding a wooden ladle. You know you wouldn't. Then you'd never get dinner!  
  
Phoebe heard good=nature laughter as she came back to the world. Phoebe sat up. Where am I? Who am I?  
  
Oh sweet, can't help you on who you are. Where are you? The cabin of me, Bea, and my brother Jonas in the kingdom of Nemeren.  
  
Phoebe repeated the word, rolling it around in her mouth.  
  
Yes. Nemeren. Never heard of it? Jonas asked, baffled.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, sitting even further upwards. No. I'm not from here.  
  
Jonas laughed in surprise. You know where you're from, but not who you are?  
  
Bea made a sucking noise and wagged her ladle at Jonas. Hush. Let the girl speak.  
  
Phoebe laughed. I'm not a girl. I'm a woman. I'm from a different place. I can remember things in the world I'm from, but not home. I know that I'm married, but I don't know who to. Phoebe rubbed the wedding band on her finger and looked up, continuing. I know I'm a witch with the powers of premonition and levitation, but I don't know my name. I know normal things like what's what, but I have no personal memories and I don't remember things that people never forget - like my relatives or my friends. Phoebe hung her head. I don't even remember my name. Phoebe took a deep breath and looked up again. How'd I get here?  
  
Bea had pushed Jonas over to stir the stew and sat down in his chair, I was searching for rare herbs in Lily's Field and there you were! Lying in the middle of the field unconscious! I floated you here telekinetically.  
  
Phoebe echoed. I know I knew someone with that, but I... Phoebe struggled, trying to grasp onto memories that weren't there. I don't know who.  
  
It's okay, girl, Jonas looked over from his place by the fire, kindness shining from him. It'll come back.  
  
Phoebe glanced at Bea for further confirmation. Bea smiled and nodded, agreeing with her brother.  
  
Phoebe, with a deep breath, nodded also and gave a small smile to both.  
  
=====================================  
  
Should we contact Paige and Piper? Cole asked, glancing up from a myth book he was reading.  
  
Oh, God, no, Henry hefted some more books onto the table. The Avatars are watching them.  
  
Why do you care the books when you could just float them here? Cole asked his friend, who was dressed in his customary three piece suit.  
  
Henry shrugged. Exercise, boy. Looking through the stack of books he had brought to the table he put a few more, quite slim, in front of Cole. What'd you discover in that book?  
  
It's not a real life, Cole repeated the argument he had said thousands of times before.  
  
You can still learn from it, Henry replied sagely.  
  
Cole didn't say anything, but looked back at the book. The guy in the book was really, really upset because his bride was killed before they could get married. So they let him into the Underworld, where his love's soul was. The king there said that his love could come back if he led her back to Earth without ever looking at her. He looked at her at the last moment and his chances were shot. She had to stay in the Underworld. Cole rolled his eyes. Why would he be so stupid?  
  
You'd be so stupid, boy. You and I both know it. You'd look at your little witch.  
  
Cole shrugged. Fine. I won't be so stupid Henry -   
  
Mr. Whitfield, Henry corrected, interrupting.  
  
Whatever. Hand the ambiguous note from the Balance over here again, Cole replied, frustrated. Henry shook his head. Cole sneered out the word. Henry put it in his hands.  
  
Cole glanced it over with a whistle. I'm definitely going to be a better lawyer when I get back home so that other innocent folks don't get screwed over like I did in this deal with the Avatars.  
  
Henry looked over his silver rimmed glasses at Cole. Mr. Turner, you will not get home if you don't concentrate.  
  
Cole sighed and read the words aloud again for the umpteenth time.  
  
_The little witch is not where she should  
Liars always lying  
Evil never was so good  
Orbs, so blue, were flying  
Death by a whitelighter  
Unheard of before  
Death was not such a fighter  
Girl brought back, loved so more  
She doesn't remember her home  
Wanders places not on earth  
Places she should not roam  
  
_That still doesn't make a damned word of sense. Cole slammed the table.  
  
Analyze it. Don't just read it, Henry replied, flipping through some books. He grabbed the paper from Cole. It's perfectly simple.   
  
_The little witch is not where she should_  
  
The Avatars, obviously, didn't return her home.  
  
_Liars always lying  
  
_Do I need to explain that, Cole?  
  
Cole sighed. No, Mr. Whitfield. His words dripped with sarcasm.   
_  
_ Henry replied, putting his glasses further on his nose. Listen.  
  
_Evil never was so good  
Orbs, so blue, were flying  
Death by a whitelighter  
Unheard of before  
  
_A whitelighter killed Phoebe, which never had happened before. He, whoever he was, was the first whitelighter to kill a person. I wonder what she did... Henry rolled a pencil in his fingers, thinking.  
  
She didn't do anything, Cole growled.  
  
Hrumph.  
  
_Death was not such a fighter  
Girl brought back, loved so more  
  
_The Avatars made a deal with you and death was not such a fighter.' She lived.  
She was loved even that much more when she was brought back.  
  
_She doesn't remember her home  
Wanders places not on earth  
Places she should not roam  
  
_Your little witch doesn't remember anything. She's not on earth. Thus... I concur she must be either in an alternate reality, on another plane made by the Avatars, or in another world.  
  
That's too many options. We need to find her fast, Cole replied.  
  
We can do that if you do two things for me. Bring me something of Phoebe's and CONCENTRATE, Henry yelled the last word.  
  
Cole grumbled as he shimmered out.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe sang a little song to herself, picking some herbs from the garden. She didn't know each one by heart, but Bea was teaching her. Slowly, but surely.  
  
You need this one, Bea? Phoebe held up a sprig of something.  
  
Oh, yes! Most definitely! Bea said, a happy smile on her face. She was starting to grown quite fond of the girl. Jonas was even called her his nicer younger sister.' Bea smiled at the girl. That's all they called her for now, Girl.' Although, Bea felt, that needed to soon be remedied. She called Phoebe over to her._  
  
_Phoebe rushed over, making sure not to drop the basket. she asked, putting a few strands of hair behind her ears.  
  
Have you ever heard the song In Lily's Field'? Bea asked.  
  
Phoebe frowned, confused. No. I can't say I have.  
  
Bea smiled. It's about a girl, lost and confused, found in Lily's field. She's too - Bea affectionately tapped Phoebe's stomach, pregnant. I think it's horrible just calling you girl. May I call you Lily? Like the girl in the song?  
_  
_Phoebe smiled and gave a little laugh. I don't mind. As long as the Lily from the song didn't meet a tragic end.  
  
Bea smiled. Oh no. Her prince came to save her.  
  
Phoebe glanced down at her wedding band for a moment and rubbed it in between her finger. She smiled, but didn't reply.   
  
Phoebe had kept the band on, even though she wasn't sure who she was married to. She didn't know if he was short or tall. She didn't know if he dark haired or blond or bald... or anything. Phoebe sighed. Whoever he was, she wished he'd come._  
  
_=====================================  
  
Cole! There you are! Margaret shimmered into the penthouse, which was still in Cole's possession and he often spent time at.  
  
Cole turned to Margaret, Phoebe's favorite sweater in his hand.  
  
Still moping? Margaret asked with a reproachful gaze.  
  
Not moping, Cole said.   
  
Margaret pointed her eyes upwards. Well I guess I'll leave you to think' then. Only think for so long, Cole. You must train. And don't leave here. I had enough trouble finding you last time.  
  
Cole nodded his assent as Margaret shimmered out.  
  
=====================================  
  
We can have our meeting now, Margaret announced, shimmering in front of the other Avatars.  
  
The eleven of them nodded. The eldest spoke first, Where did you send her?  
  
The little witch? To another world. Nemeren, Margaret responded, sitting down. The man nodded.  
  
Why did you send her? the youngest asked. All eyes turned on him. I still don't understand.  
  
We sent her so that she would not distract our newest Avatar, Cole Turner, Margaret responded patiently. The other Avatars murmured their agreement.  
  
Are we going to bring her back? Bartholomew asked.  
  
Margaret responded flatly.  
  
Did you remove her memories? the harshest Avatar asked, a slight, tall woman who almost always had a cold expression.  
  
Not all of them, Margaret admitted. I let her remember that she was married, but not to who. I let her remember she had family, only she doesn't know who they are. I let her remember her witchy things so she would not be totally defenseless. They will not find her, but they will find out if she was dead. And heads will roll.  
  
Wise decision, Margaret, the eldest commended Margaret. The harshest Avatar nodded begrudgingly.  
  
Are you sure Turner will not search for her? Bartholomew set forward the question all the others had been itching to ask.  
  
Positive. I told him that if he sees her again she shall die. If Turner sees the little witch her necklace will release poison into her, which will kill her slowly.  
The Avatars nodded. I still think that Bartholomew and I should keep close watch on the little witch, Turner, and the Halliwells.  
  
The Avatars fully agreed and the plan was put forward.  
  
_A/N: Did everyone understand? Phoebe was transported by Margaret the Avatar to another world. Margaret also removed most of her memories and removed all of Cole. Also Bea, the woman who found Phoebe, has decided to call her Lily although I'll still write Phoebe does this' and Phoebe does that.' Get it? Got it? Questions? Review! :-)  
  
  
  
_


	16. Learning

_A/N: More about the Avatars, their motives, and their vendetta against the Halliwells in this chapter. Yes, if you're wondering, I feel the need to provide each chapter with an Author's Note.  
Disclaimer: see chapter one... thought I'd mention again... just in case.  
  
_**Chapter 16: Learning  
  
**Piper sighed, flopping down into the chair in the attic. She, Paige, and Leo had exhausted all their means of finding Phoebe and Cole hadn't shown up since it happened.  
  
Do you think that he thinks she's dead? Paige asked, running her fingers over the aged pages of the Book of Shadows.  
  
Piper looked up, never realizing that possibility. He can't... She sighed, shrugging again. Um... I have to set up for the band at P3 tonight. When I get back we can ask Leo for help to find Phoebe and stuff like that.  
  
Paige smiled. Yeah. Wherever Phoebe is she's safe. Okay, Piper? Leo's able to sense any duress she's in...  
  
But not where she is, Piper finished. Piper went to walk out of the attic  
  
And Piper? Paige called to her sister. Piper turned around. When you get home you're going to sleep. Also, if you leave me with Wyatt without warning anymore I'm going to start charging you baby-sitting fees.  
  
Piper laughed, shook her head, and left the attic.  
  
=====================================  
  
I need you to get in touch with the Halliwells, Cole told Henry, handing him the baby blue sweater.  
  
Henry agreed. I will. You need to leave.  
  
Cole nodded and, without another word, shimmered out.  
  
=====================================  
  
I still don't understand why we need to get rid of the little witch and keep Turner, the youngest Avatar, Tur, complained to Bartholomew.  
  
The slight man, shifted his eyes, looking out to see if other Avatars were walking around. Don't you understand? If Turner and the witch have a child it will be the first child who is half-demon and half-witch in a millennia! That child would be the perfect candidate to be on the Balance.  
  
Tur still didn't understand the significance of either Cole or Phoebe. Compared to the Avatars they were no big deal. There are many members of the Balance.  
  
But with one who did not cross over from evil to good... one who is evil and good automatically would give the Balance the power to get rid of us. Weren't you paying attention? The Avatars are just rebuilding. The Balance banned them from earth when Kia, a half-witch and half-demon child, came to the Balance, and gave them enough power to get rid of the Avatars! Kia's mother was a low level demon and her father a low level witch. The child of a Charmed One and an Avatar could not only ban us, but eradicate us.  
  
Wait! An Avatar? Tur was confused. Couldn't we just take away his powers?  
  
Bartholomew shook his head. Once you receive the Avatar powers you keep them. He had them all the time, he just didn't know. The Avatars don' like that known, however.  
  
Tur's eyes grew wide in fear and realization. We should destroy the Halliwell witch!  
  
=====================================  
  
You trained well, Margaret walked in, handing a towel to Cole, who was collapsed on the floor in exhaustion.  
  
he croaked.  
  
Are you ready for your first mission? Margaret asked.  
  
Cole replied simply, emotionless. He was frightened, however. If he did his first mission and then got Phoebe back it might be too far gone. He might be an Avatar forever with no means to go back.  
  
You should be, Margaret replied, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
Well I'm not. Cole turned and stalked off, deciding he should talk over the issue with Henry.  
  
=====================================  
  
Leo found himself in a huge library.  
  
Oh hello, Henry looked up from his book. I'm Henry Whitfield. I am the Librarian of the Library of Life.  
  
Leo asked again, shocked at who was in front of him. I thought that this was just a myth.  
  
Henry? I mean, Mr. Whitfield? Cole walked over. Leo? Leo! He shook his hand.  
  
Leo asked again, still trying to find his bearings.  
  
We have to do this quickly. An Avatar and a whitelighter in one place may be noticed, Henry interrupted them. Leo turned towards Henry. I hope this registers, whitelighter. Your sister-in-law, Phoebe, has been sent to another world or an alternate reality or something by the Avatars. We need you to find where.  
  
Leo asked, still trying to grasp the information.  
  
That's right, Phoebe, Henry said, as if speaking to a child. Good-bye, whitelighter. Henry waved his hand and in a burst of blue light, Leo was gone.  
  
Thank you. This may help me find her, Henry turned to Cole.  
  
May help you? Cole asked.  
  
Yes. May, Henry said quickly, waving his hand again causing Cole to disappear.  
  
=====================================  
  
Piper! Paige! Leo called.   
  
Paige rushed up the stairs to the attic, holding Wyatt close.   
  
Leo took Wyatt from Paige. Would you go get, Piper?  
  
Paige, shrugging, orbed off to find her sister.  
  
=====================================  
  
Paige walked through the back entrance to P3, from the alley.  
  
Paige? What are you doing here? Piper left the roadies who were setting up and walked over to her half-sister.  
  
Um... Leo wants you.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. Well I'm busy. I have to keep this club up and running if we're going to keep our house. I have two unemployed moochers, one a sister and one a husband. Piper's words were harsh, but a smile softened the blow.  
  
Paige took the hint. I'm on the job search.  
  
Piper laughed. I know, Paige. I know. So what does Leo want exactly?  
  
Leo? I'm not sure, Paige winced.  
  
You're not sure? Piper asked, disbelieving.  
  
It looked urgent, Paige replied with a shrug.  
  
Piper gave a resigned sigh. Well... okay. She went over to talk to the manager and when she came back, to orb out with Paige, her sister had a date with a band member.  
  
Oh Paige, Piper said with a sigh. Don't do a Phoebe on me.  
  
I'm much more middle-child than Phoebe. She's not half as responsible, Paige replied indignantly.  
  
This from the unemployed one? Piper asked, crossing her arms.  
  
I only quit my job to concentrate on you-know-what. I figured my life was more important than an income, Paige replied, walking into the alley.  
  
Well... that's much more thought out than a Phoebe-plan, Piper admitted.  
  
Thank you, Paige replied, smugly, orbing out.  
  
=====================================  
  
She's trapped where? Piper was pacing the attic. Paige was flipping through the Book of Shadows and Leo was holding Wyatt and trying to comfort his wife.  
  
The Avatars sent her to another world or reality, Leo replied calmly.  
  
Paige replied with a scowl. I suggest we kill them all.  
  
Leo repeated the word. Cole's an Avatar!  
  
Cole joined the people who banned Phoebe somewhere else? Paige tried to grasp the idea.  
  
That's impossible! He'd never! Piper protested. Paige and Piper glanced at each other. It's got to be a trick, Piper concluded.  
  
Well... It doesn't matter what Cole is. We need to find where Phoebe is and save her, Paige replied, ready to jump into action.  
  
We shouldn't save her without Cole, Leo said, the voice of reason.  
  
We need to at least find her! Piper said, setting to work.  
  
she turned to her husband, go find out everything you could possibly know about alternate realities and other worlds.  
  
Leo was slow to get up and Piper shouted.   
  
He handed his son to Paige and, with an exasperated sigh, orbed out.  
  
_A/N: What do you want to see? I'm at a standstill really? Tell me! Review! Share your ideas... I just may use them! :-))_


	17. Evil Plots and Baby Names

_A/N: Whoa, Barb! I'm glad you feel so strongly about my story. :-)) And I got some ideas. I'm not using some of yours, but I might use some and I WON'T name their kid, Henry. I'm glad that you got Phoebe's pregnant, I wasn't sure if people understood that.  
By the way: Does everyone like Bea and Jonas? What do you think about the Avatars Bartholomew and Margaret?  
  
_**Chapter 17: Evil Plots and Baby Names**  
  
What do you think you're going to name the baby? Bea sat in a rocking chair by the fire, knitting a yellow blanket.  
  
Phoebe studied the sprig of something in her hand. If the baby's a girl than I will name her Iris Adrienne and if he's a boy than I'll name him Adam Benjamin.  
  
Lavender, dear, Bea identified the sprig. Those are lovely names, Lily.  
  
Phoebe smiled. You really think so?  
  
Bea laughed and gave a small frown. If I wasn't telling the truth would I say it?  
  
Jonas, cutting into the conversation, rolled with laughter. You've gone soft since Lily came.  
  
She's not gone soft to you, Jonas, Phoebe remarked.  
  
That's true! Jonas said with a laugh. You've gone soft to Lily then, Bea. Nice to Lily.  
  
But not to her poor brother Jonas, isn't that right? Bea teased, a small smile spreading across her face.  
  
Phoebe, Bea, and Jonas laughed, comfortable and cozy in the cabin in Nemeren.  
  
=====================================  
  
Well... I know that Phoebe is not in any alternate realities, Leo orbed in.  
  
Well that's good, Piper agreed, emotionlessly.  
  
Paige slid Phoebe's laptop across the table towards Piper and Leo. Apparently our sister had been looking up Avatars.  
  
The website read Avatars' in large letters. According to this Avatars were banned from Earth once by a half-witch, half-demon by the name of Kia. The Balance...  
  
The Balance? Piper interrupted.  
  
Paige shushed her. We'll find out about them later. Just let me finish. As I was saying, the Balance has been trying for years to get rid of the Avatars.  
  
The Balance, Piper reminded Paige.  
  
Paige smiled. There's a link to learn about the Balance. The Balance is a group of demons who have crossed over and guard the balance between good and evil. They also hand out the powers to both good and evil. The Balance watch over prophesied figures and important personages of both good and evil. They have been trying forever to get rid of the Avatars, but, as of yet, do not have enough power. Paige sighed. How that is going to help us I don't know.  
  
Cole will come soon... I know it, Piper hoped.  
  
=====================================  
  
He delays his first mission, Margaret confided in Bartholomew. She frowned disdainfully.  
  
He does not want to become an Avatar, Bartholomew agreed.  
  
Are you watching his witch? Margaret asked.  
  
I sent Tur.  
  
That bumbling fool? Margaret glared angrily at the tall, thin man.  
  
Yes. He said that Turner's witch is pregnant, Bartholomew replied quickly and quietly. We must kill her.  
  
No. Not yet, Margaret maintained her stand of not killing, just imprisoning the witch.   
  
She is remembering slowly, through premonitions of Turner and the Halliwells, Bartholomew tried to convince Margaret to send out the order to kill Phoebe. I don't know why you gave her back her power.  
  
If she could not protect herself than she would die. And if she died the entire magic world, at least on the side of good, would rebel against us.  
  
They do not know of our existence.  
  
They would if she died, Margaret finished simply, disappearing in a whoosh of wind.  
  
Bartholomew cursed. He would be leader of the Avatars. He was determined. His first step was to kill Margaret, kill the witch, and destroy the Balance.  
  
=====================================  
  
Gazana smiled. My liege, she bowed to the new Source. Since he had been though to be destroyed when trying to get Bradley's orbing power she had found the Source a new body, alerted the Underworld to his presence, and became the right hand man, so to speak, of the Source.  
  
Yes, Gazana? The Source turned towards his favorite demon.  
  
Fantastic news. Only two Halliwells are above. One, Phoebe, was banned from the earth by the Avatars. Gazana smiled.  
  
The Source said nothing. He just laughed.  
  
_A/N: There, Barb. There. No standstill. Weehee. I did it quickly so I hope it doesn't stink. Review!!_


	18. Found

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! How do guys like those name options for the kid(s)??  
  
_**Chapter 18: Found  
  
**Why do you think they took Phoebe? Paige asked.  
  
I don't know and I don't think it matters, Piper responded, bouncing Wyatt, oblivious to the pain of his relatives, in her arms.  
  
What matters is getting Phoebe back, Paige finished the now hackneyed phrase that Piper had used for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Piper said, flashing a smile. Why do you think Phoebe was researching Avatars?  
  
Paige responded with a shrug. Intuition comes with the territory of Phoebe's powers. I've been reading up on her type of powers ever since she went missing.  
  
Piper cocked her head, Wyatt tugged on his mother's ear.  
  
I figured, Paige fought back tears, I figured if I read up on them then I might figure out a way for Phoebe to protect herself better when she comes back. Her premonitions and even her levitation don't lend much protection.  
  
Oh, Paige! Piper, after setting Wyatt back in his playpen, swooped her sister into a hug.  
  
Paige let herself cry freely in the safety of her sister's arms, but only for a few moments. We need to concentrate on getting her back. Now's not time for tears, Paige said, straightening up and turning back to the book.  
  
Piper glanced at her sister dubiously and slightly amused. Okay, _Prue._  
  
Paige gasped involuntarily and looked at Piper. She blushed at the semi-compliment.  
  
That's not a compliment, sweetie. We don't need another Prue. What we really need is a Paige, Piper said, turning her back to pick up her son.  
  
Paige's blush became deeper. They needed her, not Prue. She was in pleasant shock for a moment before turning back to the book. She had finally gotten what she had wanted all this time - acceptance. Phoebe, she felt, had accepted the first moment she saw Paige, if not sooner. Piper, however, was more slow-coming and Paige had never felt _quite_ accepted as part of the Halliwell clan, despite living in the Manor. At that moment, when Piper stated they didn't need Prue, but her, she knew. She knew she was finally Charmed.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe, while holding her necklace, felt another premonition. It was that man again.  
  
Phoebe saw it flash before her eyes. _Cole came through a portal of sorts into the field that Phoebe found herself in. He saw her and ran to her. Phoebe pushed Cole away and back away a few feet. She saw her mouth move, but she could not make out the words she was saying._  
  
Another, Lily? Bea asked, recognizing, by now, when she had a premonition.  
  
Phoebe nodded in reply.  
  
Of the man? Or the women? Bea asked. Those were the two main types of premonitions she got. There was one with a tall man and another with two women, both of whom Phoebe felt some connection to.  
  
The man, Phoebe replied distractedly.  
  
Bea nodded and went out to the market, leaving Phoebe alone. She knew that Phoebe did not want to talk about her premonition right now.  
  
=====================================  
  
I found it, Leo yelled, orbing into the foyer of the manor.  
  
Paige and Piper rushed to him. Found what? Piper asked, eyes gleaming with hope.  
  
Found the portal to where Phoebe is, Leo replied with a smile.  
  
Paige and Piper hugged each other and then Leo.   
  
Paige stopped celebrating. Why didn't you bring her home?  
  
Leo looked upset for a moment. Well... I couldn't go through. It would have destroyed me. There's a lot of power protecting that portal. Piper and Paige looked crestfallen, but smile again when Leo added, If Cole comes he can get through I think.  
  
=====================================  
  
They found her! Tur rushed towards Margaret and Bartholomew, sweat falling over his creased brow.  
  
=====================================  
  
They've found her, Gazana told the Source.  
  
=====================================  
  
They've found her! Henry told Cole, a smile on his face.   
  
Cole, barely containing his excitement, thanked Henry and shimmered out.  
  
Henry, after he was sure Cole was gone, disappeared in a flash.  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe heard someone, who's voice she didn't recognize, at the door.  
  
Who's there? she called, putting a hand protectively on her stomach, which was starting to grow bigger.  
  
A man from the market! The person's voice was anxious and frantic. Bea needs your help! Come on!  
  
Phoebe called back, voice strained. Bea was in trouble? She put a hand over her mouth. Grabbing her cloak and swinging it over her shoulders, she opened the door. Where is she?  
  
Wrong choice, the tall, thin man said. Phoebe recognized something sinister in his voice and eyes.   
  
Phoebe tried to run, but two strong hands clasped her shoulders and she was roughly pushed closer to the man.  
  
Hello, Phoebe, he introduced himself with a twisted smile. I'm Bartholomew.


	19. Pleading with the Balance

_A/N: Sorry for the brevity of recent chapters. I hope that I can fix that with the next one (if not this one), but it's hard. For example, chapter 18 (Found) was three pages, but it looks and feels much shorter when it's on ff.net. Oh well. How are you guys liking it so far? By the way, I hope no one is offended that only one member of the Balance is female. That's how it worked out in my head.  
  
_**Chapter 19: Pleading with the Balance  
  
**Perhaps we should intervene, Henry finished pleading his case to the Balance.  
  
The four men and one woman, who made up the Balance, looked at each other before turning back to Henry. Their faces spoke for them. It was a resounding no.  
  
Selim, the most friendly of the Avatars (which wasn't saying much), spoke for the group. Cole Turner, he looked disgusted and added, the Avatar, must find his own footing.  
  
What if the prophesied child dies in the process? What if his wife dies? He will never forgive you for not preventing the death of his witch! Then you will never have his support! Henry threatened.  
  
We will take that risk. The Avatars stood by their decision.  
  
Read the book! Henry, in a fit of rage, threw the book of one Phoebe Halliwell at his superiors. Read the damn book! Than you'll know!  
  
Selim, without even blinking, stopped the book on its path and floated it over to himself. Putting the book down on the desk in front of him, he gave a disappointed frown to Henry. The book changes with every decision.  
  
There is more than one book on Phoebe Halliwell, Henry started to go on another tirade, but Selim raised a hand, silencing him.  
  
Phoebe is her name? Selim asked.  
  
Henry said, trying to maintain his anger. Why does it matter?  
  
It doesn't, another Avatar said coldly.  
  
I had just never heard her name before, Selim replied to both.  
  
If you do not interfere the witch will die! The little witch has been taken by an Avatar! They will kill her, evil will take the chance to kill the Charmed Ones, due to their death many innocents will die, a whitelighter and a powerful Avatar - moved by grief - will try to annihilate everything in their path turning them into vicious machines, thus magic will be discovered by all, witches will be killed, and you will spend thousands upon thousands of years rebuilding the balance! Henry exploded. Their decision made the future of magic. The events caused by one witch's death would bring down the world and cause evil to reign free.  
  
Selim looked amused. Really Henry?  
  
Damn it! Pay attention! Henry threw another book of Phoebe's at the Avatars. It floated, once again, in front of Selim. Henry threw another. And another. We shall review the evidence, Henry.  
  
By then it will be too late! Henry glowed reed with rage, sweat poured from his brow.  
  
Selim stood up, all amusement gone and replaced by anger. He slammed his fist on the table and Henry disappeared in a flash.  
  
=====================================  
  
Which one of you should I take? Cole asked, appearing in the foyer of the manor.  
  
Piper asked, shocked.  
  
I only have enough magic to protect one of you. Who should it be? Someone needs to help me save Phoebe.  
  
Before any saving happens you need to tell us how the hell you got involved with the Avatars, Piper exclaimed, shock gone from her face to be replaced by outrage.  
  
Who do you think you are barging into our house like this? And working with the enemy, Cole! The enemy! Paige stood behind Piper, hands on her hips.  
  
Cole, who was elated only moments ago, turned on the sisters in anger. I'm the guy who is going to save your sister's ass! And if she hadn't died than I wouldn't be in this mess! You think I wanted to be a damned Avatar? I'm only one because it got Phoebe back! And I can't even see her now!  
  
Paige asked.  
  
Can't see her? Piper questioned.  
  
Cole took a deep breath and calmly explained. I found Phoebe in that cave - dead. Margaret, an Avatar, offered me a deal. It was Phoebe's life for mine. I become an Avatar and promise never to see her again and Phoebe lives.  
  
What are they going to do if you see her, Cole? Paige asked with a laugh.   
  
If they come after you and try to kill you we'll be right there with you, Piper said, giving an encouraging smile.  
  
That's the problem, Piper. That's the problem. Cole paced for a few moments before looking up. His gaze switched from Paige and Piper and then to Leo. It was less painful to look at the whitelighter than Phoebe's sisters. If I see her than they'll kill _her_. And I know they'll find a way.  
  
Cole looked at Piper and Paige. He shouldn't have. Piper stood there, mouth agape, trying to shake herself out of it. Paige shifted into a battle type stance and glared at Cole, as if it was his fault. He almost laughed. The cleft in her chin and determined, angry look in her eyes reminded him of Prue for a second. Cole didn't believe, sometimes, that Paige was the youngest. She reminded him more of an older or middle sister.  
  
Cole took another deep breath and asked again, So who's coming with me?  
  
=====================================  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to scream as a huge hand clamped over her mouth, but it came out as a squeal. Bartholomew smirked. Phoebe, her brief stupor gone, became angry. She lashed out trying to kick Bartholomew. He took a step back and a strong arm clamped around her middle. She struggled against the person.  
  
Bartholomew ran a hand over her hair. he said, waving a hand over her face. She immediately fell unconscious. He laughed. Let's go, Tur. Bartholomew seemed to shrink inside himself and disappear. Tur followed, Phoebe in his arms.  
  
=====================================  
  
Don't go! Henry, still in his three piece suit, rushed down the stairs of the manor.  
  
Piper motioned to freeze him. What are you doing? He shook his head and ran towards Cole. Out of breath he wheezed. You can't go. Phoebe's been kidnapped. There's pandemonium spreading, quickly.  
  
Leo, who had been called only moments ago, orbed in, confirming what Henry had just said.  
  
So what? Paige interrupted. Phoebe was kidnapped by evil before and no one cared.  
  
It's different this time, Paige. You are Paige, correct? It's different, Henry said, turning towards the Charmed One. Phoebe was never pregnant with a prophesied child or kidnapped by an Avatar, who is said to be in leagues with the Source.  
  
Cole asked, a pained smile on his face.  
  
Yes, Cole. Now's not the time. We must work quickly. I'm going to do some research. Prepare yourselves for the biggest, hardest battle of your life. Find your weaknesses and strengths. Discover who is the best among you. Your lives may depend on it, Henry explained the situation with his usual ambiguity before disappearing.  
  
Now who the hell was he? Piper said.  
  
=====================================  
  
_A/N: Now it's true. Painfully true. I'm stuck! Give me some ideas. I know how some things are going to work out (the whole Cole not being able to see Phoebe thing and Cole's future), but other things (where Gazana and the Source come in and Bartholomew's SUPER evil plan) are not there for me. Ideas! Review! (Either will make me a very happy person...) Thank you!! :-))  
*Big Question*  
WHO SHOULD BE CHOSEN TO ACCOMPANY COLE TO SAVE PHOEBE?  
I'm letting you people decide! So don't complain if the person you wanted didn't get picked and you didn't vote! So press the review button and send me:  
(a) flames   
(b) reviews  
(c) ideas  
(d) your vote  
C'mon people!!_


End file.
